The Bridge Between Time
by TyyTyy
Summary: Sakura is pulled back in time to a feudal era where there's a dark and lonely kingdom and an even darker and lonelier man who is none other than Lord Uchiha himself. How had she got there and will she ever regain her memories and would she ever understand the uncanny connection she had with the mysterious man she was made to believe was so cold and ruthless... Was any of it true?
1. A Lapse in Time

***The Bridge Between Time***

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

 _I don't own Naruto_

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

A Lapse in Time

* * *

These days were significantly stressful for a certain pink haired young lady. Her name was Sakura Haruno and she was known as quite the heroine in her time. She had been admired since her early childhood for her beauty and for her intelligence. Becoming a medical expert by the time she was eighteen and founding her very own hospital and medical research facility were only a couple things she was famous for. She was thought of as a strong woman who many people looked up to, but she didn't feel that way.

Now at twenty three, Sakura had been married for a year to a man who was as genius as she; that man's name was Neji Hyuga. He was known for his strength, his brains and his outstanding leadership skills. He was relatively quiet until meeting Sakura and her overbearing attitude. When Neji had moved to the big city of Tokyo to join her staff, he was the first person who ever had enough of her to put her in her place and something about how different he was attracted her to him and before long, they had begun to love one another and decided to make things official.

Neji was a good man, he was a good husband to Sakura, but lately she felt herself weighing down with more and more pressure. The two of them barely even had time to tell each other goodnight before they slept at night, the only time they were around each other. Sakura had been running the hospital herself for months and Neji was leading a research team who had been inspecting some ruins in the outskirts of the city.

Everyday they seemed to be more and more busy so that they never had time with each other and Sakura had become quite lonely over the last several weeks. The exhaustion she was dealing with wasn't even something she wanted to think about. It had her to the point that she wasn't even going home at night, she would be locked in her office, taking on mountains of paperwork until she would just pass out there and Neji had even become accustomed to her doing so.

...

* * *

...

It was on a cold winter night that they both had decided that no matter what, they would spend an entire night together, enjoying each other as husband and wife. They both were home by seven thirty that evening, tired but happy to take this time for each other.

They ordered takeout and ate silently, just enjoying each others company. They bathed together afterwards and made love until early morning. Neither of them knew why but that night, they held each other extra close because although neither of them spoke their thoughts aloud, they both had a terrible feeling that they may never see each other again.

"What are you trying to say, Neji-kun?" Sakura asked cautiously. It was the next day and they had woken up extra early so they could have breakfast together before leaving to go into work but the atmosphere in the kitchen as they stared each other down was intensifying by the second.

"We aren't sure what to think yet but I would really like to bring you in on this project. We haven't discovered any new information in weeks now and I know you will be a huge asset to our team."

The already strenuous weight on Sakura's shoulders seemed to double and she just pursed her lips at Neji, unsure what she should say. In all honesty, she didn't have the time to join his research team because of all she already had to do. She was at the hospital more than she was home and she knew there was no way she could take on more work being as stressed as she already was.

"The hospital needs me." She told him finally, it was true but that didn't seem to be a problem with Neji.

"There are other doctors who can fill in for you, Sakura. You know how vital this research is." Neji's pale pearl colored eyes showed nothing but seriousness as they bored into hers.

The real truth was, Sakura didn't have such a great experience the last time she was doing research and therefore she had stayed away from that field gladly, letting Neji handle it. She had never thought he would try to bring her back into it now. She didn't feel as strong as everyone made her out to be, but she had never been one to give up or give in so she did what she did anytime somebody asked her for something. She agreed.

"Okay, when will you need me?"

"Today."

Sakura's eyes widened when Neji answered without hesitation. It was true that she hadn't expected him to ask her at all, but to ask for her and want her back in the field, on such short notice. She knew Neji really must have been under a lot of pressure lately, possibly even more than her.

...

* * *

...

It was freezing cold outside and it had been snowing on and off for days. The ruins Neji and his five team members had brought Sakura to seemed beautiful in its own way with the bright white snow covering everything in sight, only hindering their research further.

Neji had found chemical like particles in the surrounding of the ruins and over the past several weeks he and his teams had run countless tests only to come out empty handed. Even as Sakura examined the ruins herself, she couldn't understand what could be causing a chemical reaction. There was nothing but the rubble of which was considered the ancient historical ruins of what was once one of the grandest kingdoms in history.

But it was just that, ancient. There was nothing remotely close to technology in the area. Nothing but dirt and stone. No metallic substances or anything. As they searched they came to find that there was no trace of a chemical element there at the time. How could it just come and go that way?

They had been at it all day, countless tests had been run, some that Sakura had in special solutions would take a few more days before the results would be accurate but Sakura just didn't see them coming up with anything. There was nothing there and she couldn't help feeling that Neji was worrying over nothing. It bothered her deeply though at how worried he was. He claimed he had reason to believe there was a life-threatening virus forming in those very ruins.

"Any luck?" Neji had come to Sakura's side and asked, already knowing and disappointed.

Sakura met his eyes for a brief moment before looking away sadly. She hated to disappoint anyone, especially Neji. "Don't worry, I'm just getting started."

Neji frowned, causing his brows to pull together as he watched her walk off into the tallest standings of the ruins, in the very center. She disappeared from his view and he turned away to get back to collecting samples to test. Sakura always did like her space and he respected her enough to give it to her. Especially when it came to work.

If she had been asked to explain it she wouldn't have been able to but there was something about the area she entered that made her feel secure. She had a strange sense of peace wash over her as she looked around what must have once been a room inside the castle that once stood in place of the ruins. The four stone walls surrounding her were only as tall as she was and only portions of them remained.

Sakura couldn't help but notice how much the temperature dropped so suddenly and she wrapped her arms around herself to shield herself from a strong, icy gust of wind. A blinding blue light startled Sakura and she stumbled back a few steps, shielding her eyes with her hands. She felt herself falling and her hands went out reflexively to catch herself but instead of hitting the hard ground, she watched with wide, petrified eyes as the same blue light that nearly blinded her seemed to begin to pull her into it.

"W-what... What is this?" Sakura, stunned as she was, couldn't even think, much less move as the gravitational pull of the light grew stronger and stronger.

Sakura screamed in her mind but it didn't reach her voice and without Neji or anyone else realizing it, the blue light opened wide like a portal and swallowed Sakura up quickly. Then it disappeared as if it had never been there before.

...

* * *

...

Sasuke Uchiha was not a man of words. He had no tolerance for people and that was why he was content staying locked away, all by himself as he had been for the past several years. He couldn't remember the last time he laid eyes on another breathing being, but he wished it that way being the loner he was.

It wasn't like he had ever wanted to have an entire kingdom to worry about and so he felt it unnecessary to worry about it at all. It took him a long time but he was able to scare off everyone eventually and he was free from everyone but himself. His life was completely meaningless, he was just living to die and he knew it but he was happier with that conclusion than living surrounded by a bunch of strangers who pretended to adore him everyday for the rest of his life.

He had gotten himself used to nothing, just sitting around while he drank his favorite dry brandy not even bothering to light a candle. He liked the darkness, they had so much in common. The emptiness in the darkness was the only thing other than alcohol that seemed to keep him at peace anymore.

It had begun to storm outside, lightning struck nearby, sending a flash of light through his study. He stood, deciding he'd better make sure all the windows were closed properly. The entire castle was in darkness aside from the lightning that came every minute or so. A thunderstorm was the least of his worries but he wasn't naive enough to think it couldn't turn worse quickly. He seemed to be facing one natural disaster after the next these days and he had grown tired of it long ago, but there was nothing he could do and he had brought it on himself.

The Uchiha didn't know why because it was something he never did but as he walked through checking the windows, he stopped at the large front door and pulled it open to gaze out into the storm. Another flash of lightning lit up the outside world and Sasuke's brows shot up in curiosity when what looked like a veil of pink caught his eyes. Pink. He wasn't even sure if he had even seen anything so pink in his life. His eyes weren't deceiving him and without a second thought his legs led him over to where the pool of pink was.

Sasuke gasped as he took in the soaking wet and pale white girl with the long, strewn pink hair. He knew he was the only person within a one hundred mile radius of the kingdom so he had no idea where the girl could have come from or who she was but she looked so frail, and helpless. Sasuke scooped the girl that was barely clinging to life up into his arms. There was no telling how long she had been out there and she was relatively thin. For the first time in his life, the coldhearted, dark prince felt pity for someone.

...

* * *

...

"Mnph!" Upon awaking, Sakura's head throbbed in pain and she clutched it in her hands willing it to ease off.

"You're awake?"

Sakura gasped with a start, turning to face the voice she couldn't recognize but it was so dark in the room that she couldn't make him out. Who was he and where was she at and why did her head hurt so badly? So many things seemed fuzzy to her suddenly, she inhaled sharply as she realized that she didn't even know who she herself was. She didn't know anything and she was afraid.

"Hey, you're safe here." Sasuke stepped closer so that she could finally take in his features. He was beautiful, from his flawlessly pale skin, to his long and messy raven hair and his obsidian eyes told a story of their own.

With a soft sigh, Sakura seemed to relax though only a fraction. She felt certain that he spoke the truth, she was safe and that's all that mattered. She could always figure out who and where she was with time. She wondered just who the mysterious man was and if she knew him someway. She felt like she knew him but at the same time she didn't know anything so she wasn't sure what to think.

"You've been unconscious for some time now, three days since I found you. Do you remember how you got here?"

Sakura didn't understand the confused feeling she got as she thought hard, but the thing that confused her so much was that this man seemed so familiar to her and he had only just found her. If she had never met him before why did she have this strange feeling of deja vu as she gazed into his dark, captivating eyes.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked shyly and Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise before he looked away from her with hooded eyes.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He answered flatly. Sasuke found it hard to believe that it had been so long that people wouldn't even remember him if they made it this far into his kingdom.

The name was familiar. Sakura scratched her head pensively before gasping in realization. "Oh wow, you were named after Lord Uchiha himself?" She exclaimed, dumbfounded. She couldn't believe she could remember the name of a king and yet not the name of herself.

Sasuke scowled at the pink haired girl, who gaped at him with wide, breathtaking emerald eyes. Those sweet, innocent eyes of hers was all that kept him from unsheathing his katana and giving her a little taste of 'Lord Uchiha himself'.

"Don't be foolish. If there were an imbecile fearless enough to try and carry my name I would know and I would take pleasure in making him regret it."

Sakura blinked at the seemingly dark man with the even darker aura surrounding him. What did he mean? Nothing he said made sense. Surely he wasn't claiming to be _the_ Sasuke Uchiha. It was laughable. So laughable, that Sakura really did laugh and Sasuke couldn't tell rather he liked the sound or despised it.

"I don't think it wise of you to laugh at the man who saved your life." His humorless tone left Sakura feeling quite intimidated and she looked away from him.

"Forgive me... But you shouldn't make up such things. Claiming to be Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura didn't care if she had her memory or not, she wouldn't be having any man lying to her no matter if he saved her life or not. She turned her nose up at him to prove it.

"I beg your pardon?" Sasuke was flabbergasted. He gawked at the strange girl, unsure how to react without going too far.

"Sasuke Uchiha was a King, not some emo pretty boy."

One long legged step and Sasuke grabbed a handful of her thick luscious pink locks and tugged tightly, forced her head back as he leaned in to glare at her, their eyes only inches apart.

"I don't know what you meant by 'emo pretty boy' but I did not like it. If you were under the impression that I was deceased, you're in for a rude awakening because I am very much alive and as for being a king... It may be unfortunate but it is true and you will do well to remember it."

Sakura watched Sasuke warily as he turned sharply and stormed over to the door leading out of the dark room he had prepared for her. She wanted to stop him from leaving, she was so confused and had so many questions but he was obviously not in his right mind and he seemed relatively angry so she thought better of it. He paused just before opening the door and glanced back over his shoulder to look at the strange girl once more.

"I'll bring you a meal once I've calmed down." With those words he opened the door and left, slamming the door behind himself.

Sakura swallowed hard, willing the lump in her throat to recede. Her head was spinning with confusion and she just wished things would seem clear and understandable. She really hoped she would be okay with the mysterious man who seemed to really believe he was a king from a feudal era. She held her aching head, laying back in the comfort of the bed she was in. She didn't want to even think about anything anymore, at least if she slept she wouldn't be worrying about anything at all. So, she closed her eyes and hummed softly to herself to ease her mind until she finally drifted off into a dream-filled sleep and escaped her confusing reality.

...

* * *

...

 **A/N:**

 **My first completed multi. Oh, what joy.**

 **Going to be doing some reading over and slight editing because I believe this story deserves it.**

 **As always, thanks for reading!**


	2. Realization

***The Bridge Between Time***

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

I don't own Naruto

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO**

Realization

* * *

The loud creak of an old door opening was what awoke Sakura from her nap. Her eyes opened wide and she sat up to see a dark, shadowy figure entering. It was the same man she had seen before, but the realization did nothing to soothe her worries. It was all she could do not to lose her sanity being in such an unfamiliar and place with no memory of who she was but there were certain things she remembered. Nothing that was significant to her finding out who she was though.

"Can you tell me where we are?" The pink haired girl asked carefully, her voice a barely audible whisper.

The tall man clad in a dark cloak made his way over to her. He sat a tray on the bed next to her but it was so dark she couldn't make out his face nor the food she smelled coming from the tray.

"A-and could you turn on a light?"

A sudden burst of flames appeared to be coming from the man standing close to her bed and it vanished as quickly as it had come, leaving dozens of hanging candles burning brightly to light the room. Sakura was appalled. Unsure what had just happened, she closed her eyes and pinched her cheeks. She definitely had to be sleeping. Fire didn't just happen like that and what was with using candles for light?

"What is it that you're doing?" The Uchiha asked the strange girl who was pinching her own cheeks and squeezing her eyes tightly shut. She looked ridiculous to him.

She opened her eyes and lifted her head to take in her savior for the first time in the light. Everything about the man took her breath away. He was stunning. His face showed no emotion and yet was so alluring. His eyes were as black as the darkest of nights and seemed to pierce through her very soul. He was tall and seemed to be in good shape but it wasn't easy to make out the body of the man with the long black cloak he had surrounding him.

Sakura found herself mesmerized by his presence alone. He carried himself well, even the way he stood there, gazing back at her; it was like everything about this man demanded respect. He was awfully intimidating. After the longest time, Sakura realized they had been just staring at each other and she blushed, forcing her attention to turn to the food he had brought for her. She was starving but she had to know where that fire had come from.

"Um... Th-that fire..."

"Hmm?" Sasuke urged her to continue, his head cocking slightly to the side as if she were the most curious thing.

"What was that?" She asked quickly, unsure how else to ask about it. Sasuke just blinked at her impassively.

"What is your name?" He asked, completely ignoring her question and leaving her gaping at him in disbelief.

"Where did that fire come from?" She asked, finding some attitude that seemed to have been locked deeply inside of her. She crossed her arms with no intention of backing down until she had an explanation for fire exploding in the middle of the bedroom and magically lighting all the candles. She may have lost her memory but she didn't want to think she was going senile so soon.

"Didn't you see with your very own eyes? I've already told you who I am, you'd do well to remember it. Now, I believe I asked for your name."

Sakura sighed and looked up at the seemingly cold man beside the bed she was resting in. "I... Don't remember..." Disappointed with herself for not remembering even her own name, she had to tear her gaze away from his. She felt so stupid. She needed to remember and she needed to do it quickly.

"You don't remember?" Sasuke asked, a hint of surprised confusion in his low tone of voice.

Sakura shook her head sadly, refusing to let herself look at him, even if he did resemble a gorgeous prince straight out of a storybook.

"I can't remember anything about myself at all..." Feeling more depressed and fearful by the second, Sakura knotted her fingers together in her lap and breathed a slow, calming breath in, but it did nothing to soothe her nerves.

"How unfortunate, what is the last thing you do remember?"

Sakura chanced a look at the mysterious man only to avert her gaze back to her hands quickly. "That's just it... I don't remember anything at all to do with my life. I know and remember details that I've apparently learned over time but I don't know my name, my age or anything... I couldn't even tell you what I look like."

The Uchiha turned around with closed eyes, an unfamiliar emotion brewing within him which he passed off as pity, but knew better than it being just that alone.

"There is a washroom across the hall, I've left you something clean to wear in there. You should clean yourself up when you're up to it."

"You're leaving?..." Sakura asked in disappointment. She didn't want to be alone.

"Ah..." He nodded once and stood there without turning back to face her again. "I will check up on you some time later."

Sakura frowned as she watched Sasuke's back on his way out. He definitely did seem strange to her but instead of dreading on the fact, she dug into the dinner he had brought for her.

After eating everything that was on her plate, Sakura hesitantly left the room and went directly across the hallway and into the bathroom quickly, so quickly in fact that she didn't even take a look around the hallway.

The pink haired girl didn't know why but she felt very uneasy and she knew it wasn't because of her not having her memories. No, it was this place she was in now, something about it. She just couldn't put her finger on it yet.

She locked the door and then turned to take in the bathroom. It was large but cold due to the stone walls and floor. Sakura was sure it wasn't everyday that you seen stone walls and floors but she didn't really think much else about it.

The tub was long and oval-shaped but one glance from Sakura and she realized immediately that the water came out by a hand pump. Confusion filled the lost girl. It wasn't that she minded working for her water but she just did not understand. Why not just have a regular faucet?

It seemed like every minute that passed brought on another dozen questions to Sakura's mind. She really wished she could just get her memory back already, at least that would clear up a lot of things for her, or so she hoped anyway.

The bath was nice and it relaxed her and even seemed to melt some of her worries away. On a small table in the bathroom were the clothes Sasuke had left for her. She picked up the thick, black material and unfolded it to find an actual kimono. Why would he have chosen such a thing for her to wear and where did he even get it from? She didn't need her memories to know for a fact that she had never once even tried on something similar to the attire Sasuke had left out for her, but all she could do was wear it and be thankful and polite enough not to question the clean clothes she had received.

The kimono felt awkward on her body, another thing that told her she wasn't accustomed to wearing one. The clothes she'd had on were torn badly in several places and it would have been futile to even try and keep it, so she left the scraps of white and red material in the bathroom's small waste basket and exited the bathroom.

This time as she stepped into the hallway, she took a look around only to be taken aback just by the size of the place, not to mention the medieval feel it had to it. A sharp pain shot through her head and she braced herself against the wall and held her suddenly woozy head.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked her from a distance down the long stone hallway. He had been walking across when he spotted her leaning against the wall and holding her head in pain.

Sakura looked up in surprise at the sound of his deep voice. By then he was already just a few feet away from her. Their eyes met, halting Sasuke on the spot. Seeing Sakura clean and well dressed for the first time, left him breathless and annoyed because of the many different things he felt when he saw her. He had to look away from the frightened beauty standing in front of him.

"Uh- I'm fine!" She declared, although she felt far from it.

Sasuke was no fool and with furrowed brows, he led the girl by her arm back to her room. The candles were still lighting up the room nicely enough and she didn't protest, in fact she gladly climbed into the soft but small bed and got under the thin blankets.

Sakura looked up to Sasuke, with bright jade eyes and flushed cheeks that darkened considerably when he reached out and laid his hand across her forehead.

"You don't seem to have a fever but your face is bright red..." He seemed legitimately concerned but the only thing wrong with Sakura was how close he was, looking at her in such a way.

"No-no, I'm fine!" She assured him with a nervous smile and he removed his hand to momentarily examine her lovely face and his dark eyes narrowed on her.

"I'll be right back,"

Sakura sat up in bed, pulling the covers along with her as she watched Sasuke leave the room. She wasn't sure if she would ever clear all the confusion she felt and she hated the familiarity she felt around Sasuke, being that she had no idea who the man was.

It was only a couple minutes later when Sasuke returned with a basin of cold water. Sakura watched as he wrung a cloth out and folded it before handing it to her. She took it without a word even though she felt fine and had no fever. She laid back and placed it on her forehead then smiled at the mysteriously familiar stranger.

"Thank you very much..." She blushed once again as she gazed up at him but a sudden tremor that shook the entire kingdom knocked him right over on top of her. He stayed like that, laying over her as if he were a shield until the tremors stopped and he lifted his head to look over the pale and seemingly fragile girl beneath him.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his voice as calm as if nothing had just happened, Sakura however felt as shaken as the room had a moment ago.

"What was that?" She asked breathlessly.

Sasuke stood completely so that his body no longer hovered over hers. "Earthquake... Third one this month." He sighed and turned away from the girl. "You should sleep, I have some things I need to take care of."

"Wait!" Sakura called after him but he ignored her and left the room anyway.

* * *

...

* * *

Sasuke walked through the castle, grimacing as he took in all the damage the earthquake had caused. He really had wanted to believe that after a while, things would have turned back to normal or that he wouldn't be punished so severely for his sins. Unfortunately instead, things in the kingdom were becoming worse by the day and as disappointing as it was, there was nothing he could do but protect what was left of it.

Knowing he didn't have much time, the Uchiha hurried down the long, hallway and into his arsenal. Quickly, he grabbed his sheathed katana and his fully stocked weapons pouch and then made his way through the castle. He swung the large front door open and didn't flinch as the strong winds hit him. Just as he'd thought, through the opened earth hundreds of speedy, hissing minions were charging at the castle.

Creating a barrier with the black flames of his amaterasu, Sasuke leaped forward, wielding his sword and channeling his lightning style through it. This wasn't his first time exterminating the little bastards and he knew it was only going to get worse; the little ones weren't too much to worry about and it only took about five minutes for the Uchiha to slay every one of the creatures.

They were hideous beings, they looked as if they had been burned to crisps way before he was ever able to get a hold to them and he could never get used to the way they looked. Things would be calm for a while now, a few days at the most. Sasuke sighed as he watched the bodies of the minions turn to ashes and disappear as they always did. His work done, Sasuke sheathed his katana and turned to reenter the castle, only to be taken aback by the sight of Sakura standing there, holding onto the door tightly, her eyes wide with fear. Sasuke closed his eyes with a grimace. He wished she hadn't witnessed that but there was nothing he could do about it now. Well he could force her to forget, but he felt she'd had enough of that lately.

"You shouldn't have followed me." He told her coldly and walked in through the large front door, brushing past her but stopping as soon as he was behind her. He could feel the girl's aura darkening.

"Y-you..." She croaked, her voice inaudible. "We're... It's..."

She babbled absentmindedly and Sasuke turned to glare at her. She really wasn't making any sense now and Sasuke didn't know what to make of the strange girl.

"What year is it?" She managed with her hoarse voice. She knew without a doubt that she had never seen a world such as the one before her now.

There seemed to be nothing but darkness as she looked out across what was once a very beautiful garden. It was nothing now, nothing but damaged ground. There were no trees, no grass, it seemed like a dead earth to Sakura and it was terribly frightening.

"You don't even remember that much?" Sasuke asked in astonishment.

Sakura looked down at her feet, trying hard to think about anything that would signify that she lived in this same world, but she really didn't feel that she did. Something other than her missing memory was terribly wrong.

"All I know is, I've never seen such a horrific sight before." Hesitantly, she turned around to face Sasuke. "I know it may seem hard to believe, because I don't believe it myself. But... I'm not from this time, this place... But I do believe you now... You really are him. Sasuke Uchiha..."

The raven haired man blinked at the pink haired girl a few times before finding his words. "I told you... There isn't a man alive who would impersonate me."

Sakura swallowed hard. She remembered much about Sasuke Uchiha, apparently from history lessons of some kind or another because she did remember learning not only of his life and his accomplishments, but also his death and the destruction of his empire, the empire she was now standing in with trembling knees.

"O-oh..." Feeling faint, Sakura grabbed a hold of her head but it was no use, she lost consciousness and Sasuke reflexively reached out and cradled the small framed girl in his arms. With a deep, dreadful sigh, Sasuke closed the front door and slowly carried Sakura to his room instead of her own. Because for some reason, he just thought it best if he stayed by her side.

* * *

...

* * *

The next day, after being up all night- unable to sleep due to the lost pink haired girl that lay in his bed, Sasuke had spent his morning as he usually would, training. Once he had his fill of working out he made his way into his large, seemingly deserted kitchen. It wasn't as nice and elegant as it once had been. It seemed as if it was never used, although Sasuke used it himself daily. Due to the attacks the kingdom received whether it be from natural disasters or from the demonic creatures Sasuke had caused his kingdom to be cursed with, everything inside and out seemed to be crumbling, slowly but surely.

Sasuke had not really thought about it much because he knew he brought it upon himself and he had made it up in his mind long ago that he would die with his kingdom, though not without fighting to the best of his ability of course. It was his duty to his empire, to the Uchiha. He didn't care if his family line ended with him, he had actually accepted it; had been looking forward to it for years.

However, Sasuke found himself questioning many things since a certain pink haired stranger had made an appearance in his life. He didn't understand why he felt such a strong urge to protect her, to care for her; Sasuke Uchiha tended to no one but himself. Yet here he was, preparing breakfast for not just any person but the first human he had laid eyes on in so many years he couldn't recall how many and not only was it an actual person, it was a girl... A woman... A beautiful woman at that.

The Uchiha was more than annoyed by the fact that he had been thinking so much about the girl, especially being that he hadn't even been able to sleep being in the same room with her. She hadn't woken up throughout the entire night and he had just sat on the floor against the wall and watched her sleep, all night long. Sasuke had never been with a woman and he had never had any urge or intention of doing so, but he wasn't so sure if that was the case anymore.

Sure there had been a time, a long time ago that his mother had told him all about him growing up and getting married and taking over the kingdom but nothing had happened as his mother had predicted so many years ago. Instead Sasuke had become the total opposite of what his mother had hoped of him but with the hand he'd been dealt, he didn't see any other way he could have turned out.

* * *

...

* * *

Sakura was still asleep when Sasuke returned to his room with a tray of food for her. He felt a bit of concern being that she'd been sleeping for so long so he sat the tray on the bedside table and reached out to touch her forehead. Stunning, bright green eyes popped open to meet his which widened in surprise. He pulled his hand back reflexively though almost too quickly and Sakura sat up in bed to study him as if he were an undiscovered artifact.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked, his brows furrowed worriedly.

Sakura held up her hands defensively and shook her head quickly. "I-I'm fine, really! Please, Lord Uchiha; don't concern yourself with me!"

Sasuke's lips formed a tight, unsatisfied line and his jaw tensed. He had to look away from the girl for a moment as he was taken aback by how much her calling his name that way irked him. It was his name, he was Lord Uchiha, he was supposed to be addressed as much, but he did not like the fragile girl sitting on his bed to be so affronted by his presence.

"Sasuke," He corrected her and it was a revelation. He had never given a commoner permission to use his first name but there was something about the peculiar girl that he liked and he knew he didn't have anything to lose anyway.

She blinked at him several times as if processing his name in disbelief but after a moment she cleared her throat and nodded once in understanding. "Forgive me, Sasuke-sama."

Sakura may still have been clueless of many things, including her own identity, but one thing she was sure of was that she was and would always be respectful especially when it came to speaking of royalty. Speaking _to_ royalty was something she was far too nervous about, especially after she had spoke to him like she had before. She couldn't believe she hadn't already been beaten down by the Uchiha himself but as she looked him over, even with as intimidating as he seemed, she didn't fear him. She didn't feel any hostility from Sasuke and therefore she felt safe. Sakura was sure that if he had wanted to hurt her, he would have done so already because he had more than opportunity if he was interested in that.

"It isn't much but I'm sure you're famished." Sasuke told Sakura with a sigh.

It was weighing heavily on his mind that his food supply was scarce and every year the soil in the kingdom diminished and produced less crops. It had been so long since he had meat of any kind he couldn't even remember the taste it had but the kingdom was at such risk that he was unable to leave for the time and distance it would take to hunt.

This was never an issue with himself, he could live off of whatever he did have. Sasuke was a loner, a survivalist. He could manage. But, he didn't just have himself to think about anymore. He didn't understand; he wished he just didn't care. He wished he would have been able to just leave her right where he found her but he couldn't and now he had made her an importance.

"Thank you sir, thank you so much!" Sakura took the food gratefully, though unable to believe that a king had just brought her breakfast in bed. The thought caused a slight blush to creep onto her cheeks and she stared at her food in embarrassment.

"You don't need to be so formal, honestly." Sasuke told her, his voice low.

"Of course I do!" Sakura protested without hesitation and then began stammering . "Um, I... I mean well... You know..."

For the first time in ages, a ghost of a smile touched the face of the Uchiha Lord and it was such a shock to him that he had to turn away from the girl in hopes that she hadn't noticed. He cursed himself for his undeniable attraction to the pink haired girl until his face was set in an acceptable scowl, only then did he turn back to face her. She'd already cleaned her plate which surprised Sasuke enough to soften his expression drastically.

"Thank you very much." Sakura bowed her head respectively to Sasuke and he frowned. Even though he understood her wish to be polite with him due to his status, it wasn't what he wanted. He didn't really want to push her into being casual or seem forceful to her in anyway though. He had no intention of running this person away.

"If you're up to it, I'd like to show you around." Sasuke said, turning away from the girl and taking a few steps towards the door. He paused at the sound of her shuffling out of bed and looked over his shoulder to see the small, plainly beautiful girl running up to him, her long pink hair flowing behind her.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Sakura asked shyly, leaning her head back to look up and meet Sasuke's eyes.

"Do you find it necessary to question me?" He asked in disbelief, though he had a humorous gleam in his obsidian eyes.

The way her face dropped was too much for Sasuke and he couldn't help the broad grin that formed on his usual stoic features. Before she could say anything, Sasuke offered her his arm politely and although she was hesitant, she entwined her arm with his and they left his room together without saying another word.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Another edit done.**

 **You know I actually miss this story. *CRIES***

 **Thanks again for reading!**


	3. A light in the darkness

***The Bridge Between Time***

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

 _I don't own Naruto_

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE**

A light in the darkness

* * *

It was two weeks later when Sakura's interest in the outside world piqued and she had let herself out of the backdoor to see what she would find. Sasuke was always tending to his weapons and working out for at least an hour everyday. Now that Sakura had pretty much learned his routine, she had to take this opportunity.

Her memory still hadn't returned to her, but she couldn't say that she wasn't happy living day by day with Sasuke. He was quite distant and not the most outspoken but he was more of a gentleman than Sakura could have ever imagined. In a way, he almost tried to care for her as if she were a child, or something precious because for the first time in the longest time, he felt he might just have a chance at redemption and he damn sure didn't have anything to lose.

Every ounce of breath left the pink haired beauty's body the second she stepped foot into what she expected to be a terrifying sight, however she was struck dumbfounded by the beautiful scene that lay before her eyes.

The land was green and healthy. There were rows and rows of what was the most amazing garden she could have imagined. There were fruit trees all around. Birds were flying around and singing merrily. It was pure awing.

Sakura couldn't understand any of it. Sasuke had told her to never go outside... It was dangerous and deserted and from the only other time she'd had a glance of the outside, she believed him. Maybe he had never been out to see all the delicious food that was just outside of the castle.

But it didn't make sense... With all the wild storms they had it just didn't seem like it could be real. Even the castle itself was in bad shape. How could the outside be so... breathtakingly amazing?

The fresh fruit and vegetables were all too inviting and Sakura couldn't help herself. Only a few minutes later, the apron she was wearing over her plain black kimono was being used as a tool to carry as much food as she could.

It felt nice to be outside and for some reason, Sakura felt so at ease out there; almost as if she were home. She was on her way back to the backdoor to reenter the castle when Sasuke suddenly flung the door open, calling out for her before he'd been able to spot her.

"Lady!" The girl's heart skipped a beat at the sound of desperation in his voice. He'd been hunting her. She must have taken longer outside than she thought.

She was just about to call back out to him but a loud rumble startled her into pausing mid-call and mid-step.

"Huh?..."

Sakura's brow creased as she took in the sight of the grass vanishing from beneath her feet and the sky was darkening, quickly. A million things were going through her mind but she was so shocked from the sudden changing of the outside world just where she stood, that she couldn't move. She couldn't even think. All the could do was hold onto the large bundle of food in her apron with trembling arms.

"Are you insane, woman?" Sasuke was next to her in an instant and cradling her in his arms.

Loud scrawling sounds started out of no where and Sakura's blood ran cold with fear. Thankfully, before anything could happen, Sasuke had her back inside, safe and sound.

"Just what were you thinking?... And what the hell was that?!"

"Look!" Sakura exclaimed, opening her apron to show the food she'd picked for them.

"What?..." Sasuke stared at the food, dumbfounded.

"It was so beautiful... I got what I could... But it... It disappeared..." Sakura felt a little disoriented as she tried to process what had just happened.

"I thought I was seeing things. But I see now, I saw only the truth." Sasuke lifted her chin, forcing her to meet his piercing gaze. "You've been sent here to save this kingdom from the certain destruction I've led it to."

Sasuke had to turn away from the bemused looking Sakura. It took him a moment and a deep breath to calm himself. He wasn't sure exactly who the young girl was or how she had appeared in his deserted kingdom as she had. All she knew was it was for a very important reason and he had to find out just what that reason was.

"You should go clean yourself up." Sasuke said as he turned back towards her. He took and untied her apron with one swift tug and removed it from her body to take it and its contents in his hands. "I'll take care of this."

"Um... S-Sasuke-sama?..." Sakura called hesitantly when he turned around once again, this time to take his leave.

"Don't worry, lady. I'll be along to check on you within the hour; so don't take long."

...

* * *

...

"So, do you have any idea what's going on around here?" Sakura asked Sasuke not long after her bath.

After he had come for her in her room, they went back to the kitchen where Sakura was peeling apples for the two of them. She had been thinking long and hard about things while she bathed and although so many things in her mind were foggy, she was no fool.

Nothing was as it should be and she was so confused about this kingdom itself and even herself. Who was she and why was she here? Was what Sasuke said true? It seemed so unlikely that Sakura just couldn't wrap her head around it... All she could do was try and find out all that she could.

"My kingdom has been lost to the darkness... Just as I have." Sasuke told her honestly, his regret and dismay painfully obvious to her.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked sadly, trying to distract herself slightly by serving him a plate of peeled and sliced fresh fruits. She then sat next to him with her own plate.

"I mean just what I say. You are the only light this place has seen in years." Sasuke said as he picked up a slice of an apple and took a bite before continuing. "I regretted running this kingdom into the ground long ago, but I had come to accept things as they were. I knew there was nothing I could do, it was too late... But now I'm not so sure."

"So you think the kingdom can be spared from this... darkness?" She asked hesitantly, unsure what exactly she should be making of all this.

"With you by my side, I believe we can conquer it."

The sheer confidence of his statement and in his tone was enough to leave Sakura in awe. She was constantly surprised by just how strong the Uchiha was and not just physically. She wondered exactly what it was that really did lead to the kingdom being in ruins but she was too afraid to ask him.

"How though... How will we do it?"

"We don't need all the answers at once. What matters most is that we've made a new discovery and now we can find a way to move forward with it."

Seeming to understand, Sakura nodded. "I want to help you Sasuke-sama... Any way that I can."

"And you will be rewarded greatly for your assistance, my lady. I assure you." Sasuke stood so that he was towering over the small, pink haired girl. She cowered back, but not from fear.

Sakura's brows knitted together in confusion as she tried to make sense of the sudden erratic beating of her heart and the tightness in her chest. She swallowed hard. The blood that had rushed to her face had left her so heated that she was nearly faint.

"I should claim you as mine, here and now..." He spoke softly as he trailed his thumb across her plump bottom lip. "But I won't... Not yet." He dropped his hand and turned on his heel and before Sakura could even grasp what had just happened, he was long gone.

Sakura didn't know what Sasuke meant by what he said but she was really just trying not to think about it as she threw herself into cleaning the kitchen and then the sitting room and it wasn't long before she'd polished the entire first floor of the palace. She was surprised at how easy it had been with her throwing all of her frustrations and pent up emotions into her work.

She'd become hot and tired after doing much more work than she thought she had and the kimono was uncomfortable on her body so she quickly made her way to her room where she changed into the thin, white cotton robe Sasuke had provided her with instead.

She wondered what he was doing and when she would see him again. She supposed he would be getting hungry for a meal soon enough and although there wasn't many things she could come up with, she thought it would be best if she prepared him something anyway. She just didn't feel right about imposing on him. She had to at least help him out as best she could.

Feeling much cooler, she left her room to make her way down to the kitchen once more and as soon as she was there she began preparing a decent meal for the both of them. She was just finishing setting the table when a sudden but now familiar tremor began.

Her heart lurched into her throat and she did the first thing that came to mind, grab the two plates of food and get on the floor. Every storm, every quake, every disaster she'd witnessed since she'd come to this kingdom was completely terrifying to her. She found herself panicking much more than she would have liked. Sasuke always had a way of easily soothing her but when she was alone, she just couldn't ease her mind.

Sasuke's mind was in a turmoil of it's own. He didn't like not knowing exactly where Sakura was, not when he had to face the demons of the storm brewing just outside. With every disaster, they came... as if they were coming for his very soul. Maybe that was what they were seeking, Sasuke couldn't say for sure and he didn't really care anymore. Not now that a certain pink haired girl had come into his life. All he could see now was the light that she had brought along with her and where it could lead him, her, and his kingdom.

He was sure she would find somewhere safe until he came for her. She would know that he would come for her. He always did. First though, he had to face those demons before they got too close to the castle and he had so much adrenaline pumping throughout his body, so much motivation so suddenly, he couldn't wait to face what he had feared for so long. There wasn't an ounce of fear left in his being. There was nothing but hope and a desire to protect the one thing that had given him that hope... Sakura.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Poor Sasuke, being cursed like so. Sakura shall be his saving grace though.**

 **Hehe. I'm excited all over again.**


	4. Sakura

***The Bridge Between Time***

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

 _I don't own Naruto_

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

Sakura...

* * *

As soon as his sword was sheathed and the fight was over, Sasuke sprinted into the castle and towards the west side, where the pink haired girl usually stuck to. He couldn't sense her presence right off and that nearly sent him into a panic but it was only a few quick strides later that he picked it up, though it was faint.

The King cursed to himself as he hurried into the kitchen to find the girl lying unconscious on the floor, there was food and a variety of other things strewn out around where she lay but Sasuke knew immediately that the old heavy iron pot had to have been what gave her the large bump he felt on the back of her head as soon as he lifted her into his arms.

Sasuke had never been more angry at himself than he was then as he carried the girl to his room instead of the one he had arranged for her. He couldn't do anything right. He couldn't even protect one little girl. He had to do better by her, somehow.

Once he'd made it into his room, he laid the girl on his bed and made quick work of collecting a basin of clean water and a cloth which he used to wipe her face off. She was breathing easily in her sleep but the lump on her head still left Sasuke worried. He cleaned it and applied a cool compress to the affected area while he slipped the dusty kimono off of what he quickly realized was no little girl.

The Uchiha couldn't help himself as his eyes trailed along every full curve of her small frame. She wore nothing beneath the kimono, so there she was, unconscious and completely naked before his eyes and for the first time in his life, Sasuke felt desire. He had no idea that he could want a woman's body just by seeing it. He had to force himself to move, to look away. He hurried into his bathroom and grabbed his robe to cover her and being aroused for the first time in his life left him with an erection that didn't seem to want to let up, especially as he dressed her with trembling hands.

He cursed himself, unable to understand what was wrong with him. He was a man and not just any man but a king for crying out loud. He should be able to control himself. But it wasn't until he left her side to bathe himself that he and his body finally calmed down. He would definitely not be changing her clothes again.

...

* * *

...

The following morning it was Sakura who awoke first and she was more than surprised to find herself not only in Sasuke's bed, but with Sasuke. She gasped at the realization but managed to keep herself quiet so not to wake him. She couldn't remember how she had gotten there. It seemed to her that she was always forgetting something and it didn't seem like her memory of herself and her life from before Sasuke saved her was ever going to come back to her.

As she sat up and admired him in his sleep she thought to herself that she may just be okay with that. It didn't seem like Sasuke had any interest in sending her away. He seemed to enjoy her company most of the time and he was kind to her. She just wanted to help him, like he was helping her. She felt so at home, so at ease with him and she didn't want to lose that feeling of comfort, right now it was all she knew.

Sakura crawled over closer to Sasuke who was asleep with his back to her. The warmth radiating off of him was soothing to her and she couldn't help but cuddle up to him to take advantage of it. Now warm and content with the feel of his back pressed against her front, it wasn't long before sleep overcame her once again.

When Sasuke woke up not long after, the first thing he noticed was the arm that was tucked tightly around his waist. The girl was curled up against him and holding onto him. This had never happened to him before and it was quite... unsettling. His chest ached as he contemplated what he should do. He realized she must have been alright, she had moved. However, he didn't really want to wake her up and although he knew it must be late in the day, he found himself deciding not to make a move. He kind of liked the feel of her against him and the way she was clinging to him like she would never let go... And he didn't want her to.

It was a while later when she stirred, and he knew she was awake. Her grip on him loosened, but she made no move to release him completely and he found himself smiling slightly because of it. He was so thankful that she was okay and he hoped he could keep her out of any further danger.

"How do you feel?" He asked thoughtfully and Sakura flinched.

"Uh..." She instantly went to remove her hand, but Sasuke held it in place. She swallowed hard and cleared her throat before answering him. "I-I'm fine."

"Are you certain?" He swiftly turned to face her then but while making sure to keep her hand in place around him. He liked her warmth just as much as she liked his.

She nodded, her cheeks bright red with embarrassment. "I am, I assure you."

"I was so worried when I found you unconscious. I have to protect you, lady. If you were to become wounded... Or worse-"

"Please do not worry yourself over me. You only need to protect yourself, I'll be fine." Sakura told him nervously while looking anywhere but into his deep onyx eyes. In her eyes, she was nobody, especially compared to a king, but to Sasuke... She was everything.

...

* * *

...

The next day Sasuke escorted Sakura through the palace and to the back doors. She wanted to go outside again and for some strange reason Sasuke felt that it was the right thing to do. Once they were there though and Sakura took a hold of the large door handle, the Uchiha Lord felt somewhat apprehensive.

"Don't try to follow me. Don't even open the door." Sakura didn't look back at him as she spoke and she forced the large door open and hurried out, slamming the door shut behind her quickly.

She was being pulled towards the outside. She didn't know how or why but she knew she had to go and when she turned around to face the outside world around, it was as beautiful and full of life as she'd anticipated.

Sakura inhaled deeply as she wandered out into the gardens. The smells of fruits and flowers were much more pleasing than the smell of cold stone and dust from inside the castle. The scenery was even more lovely than the many aromas she could smell and Sakura felt right at home, there in the gardens that sometimes weren't even there.

It made no sense, but for some reason Sakura felt understanding to her situation. She knew she was here for a reason. She felt in her heart as if she should have been here all along. But where did she come from?... Did she have a family out there... What if someone was looking for her? Did any of it even matter? As the pink haired girl wandered deeper into the gardens, towards the fruit trees, she'd been gathering as much food as possible along her journey but she didn't want to come back with vegetables only. Even though Sasuke had seemed to very well enjoy the tomatoes. She had gathered more than a few of those, just in case.

As if she was being drawn in, Sakura couldn't help but continue to venture out until she was past the fruit trees and standing before a large open valley with nothing but a single, huge cherry blossom tree that sat lone in the very center. It was a good distance away but the girl was amazed by its beauty- and something more. She didn't know why but she felt like she had seen this very tree before. Could that have even been possible?

She knew she was going, she didn't have to think twice about it. What if she never got another chance? She had to go. Leaving the food she was carrying in a safe enough place on the ground, she hurried out into the valley towards the cherry blossom tree. But the longer she ran, the further it seemed to get away. After a while, she turned around in defeat and was astounded to find that she was right where she had started, the food she left was in place, right behind where she stood.

"I really wanted to see the Sakura tree up close..." The girl whispered absentmindedly to herself and at the same time the words left her mouth, she realized something. "My name... Is Sakura?..."

...

* * *

...

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke!" Sakura was frantically calling out to him, far before she was back in the castle and as soon as she reached the door, it was pushed open by the man himself.

"Did something happen?" He asked with a worried tone but the breathless Sakura shook her head quickly.

"I remembered something!" She exclaimed excitedly and Sasuke just stood there, blinking at her in surprise. She rolled her eyes when he never said anything and forced half of the food she was carrying into his arms. "Don't stare at me like that!" She demanded before turning on her heel and stomping off towards the kitchen in embarrassment. She was so embarrassed she couldn't even tell him. Her cheeks were flaming with heat and she felt like she'd faint if he so much as glanced at her face.

Sasuke wasn't sure what to say to the girl but he had never meant to upset her and he was highly aggravated with himself for doing so, he just didn't know how to fix it. He wasn't used to people, much less women. Though by the time they'd arrived in the kitchen, he'd regained his composure and his confidence, so he walked right up behind her and forced her around to look at him.

"Forgive me... I would like to know what it is you've remembered." He looked away from the furiously blushing beauty before him.

"It's my name." She blurted out happily. She may not remember anything else, but it was sure a start.

Sasuke eyes returned to hers, his eyebrows raised in surprise. He was pleased to hear that she remembered her name, he had wondered about it many times and had even thought about calling her something of his choosing, but it just didn't seem right. Now it all made sense why.

"What is it?" He asked curiously. He didn't know why but his chest felt tight and his heart began to race as he stared at her, waiting for her to give him her name. She chewed momentarily on her bottom lip as if contemplating whether to actually tell him or not and when she finally told him, her voice was but a whisper.

"It's Sakura." She told him, though he didn't hear her clearly enough to catch it with her hushed tone.

"I'm sorry?" He frowned and leaned in closer which in turn had her looking away, deeply blushing once more.

"I-It's S-Sakura." She stammered nervously.

"Sa-ku-ra?..." Sasuke tested her name and the way it sounded coming from him left her with goosebumps. "Sakura." He said it again, comparing the name to the girl and it was more fitting than he'd imagined her name would be. "It's a beautiful name, for a beautiful girl."

"Ek!" Sakura's face burned with embarrassment and she turned away from him quickly, to shield her blush from him.

"What's wrong?" He asked from behind her in confusion. He couldn't believe he'd upset her again. He was positive that calling a woman beautiful could be taken for nothing more than a compliment.

"N-nothing. I'll prepare dinner, you should go do your training." She waved him off without turning to look at him and he stood motionless, frowning deeply at her back. He wanted nothing more than to keep her happy but he was so clueless as to how he should do it.

"I don't want to leave you. There may be another disaster."

"I'll be fine, I should have found a safer place. Next time I will, I promise." She tried her best to assure him but it did nothing to sooth the worry he felt for the girl who was now known to him as Sakura. He liked the way her name sounded.

"I'll go, but I won't be long. Half an hour or less. Don't leave the kitchen until I return. If something does happen, take cover over in the pantry."

She nodded, looking back over her shoulder at him, but only briefly. The slightest glance from him lately seemed to really set her on edge. She wasn't sure what was getting into her but she was sure that she probably needed a little space from him... As much as she could get anyway.

"If you need me, just yell for me. Okay... Sakura?"

Chills covered her body at the way he spoke her name, almost seductively. She refused to let herself think even for a moment that he could have taken a liking to her. Even if she was the only woman around, he was royalty for crying out loud. He had never been anything other than a gentleman to her and she was sure that women were the last thing on his mind. Even still, she couldn't help thinking as he left her there in the kitchen to prepare their meal, she was far too attracted to him for her own good.

...

* * *

...

Things went well and Sakura was able to make a nice and healthy meal for the two of them, which they enjoyed together as soon as Sasuke had returned. They were both glad that they had made it through the majority of the day without an incident. Sakura was hoping that the remainder of the day would play out the same way.

When they were finished, Sasuke pulled Sakura along with him, refusing to even give her enough time to tidy up first. She protested but to no avail. Sasuke ignored her completely, a sly smirk plastered on his face as he dragged her along.

"Just where are you taking me?" Sakura demanded, unsure what to think about the way he was hurrying her along with him in such a way.

"There's something I think I should show you." He said in explanation and Sakura, though still confused, clamped her mouth shut and held tightly to his hand as she rushed to keep up with his long strides.

He led her all the way to his room and she waited when he released her hand while he rummaged around, searching for something in the cabinet behind the old oak desk in the corner. When he turned back towards her, he was cradling a long slender glass casing which held nothing inside but a long branch from a cherry blossom tree. It appeared to be old and withered. There was no life in it and the pale pink pedals that had once adorned it were now dried and dead, laying loose in the bottom of the case.

"May I?" Sakura asked as she held out her hand, her eyes never leaving the glass case in his hands. Sasuke handed it right over to her and she took it carefully.

"Amazing..." Sasuke murmured in awe as he watched the branch come back to life in full bloom as quickly as it was placed in her hands. "What beautiful power you have."

"Power?" She repeated the word but it held no meaning for her. "It's not power that I think I have."

"Oh?" Sasuke arched a brow as he admired Sakura who stood, staring at the cased branch in uncertainty. "Then what is it you have?"

"Peace. Hope... Even love maybe. I can't explain it but... I feel as if this place speaks to me."

Sasuke nodded thoughtfully as he listened to her. "This place, it no longer belongs only to me. This kingdom, it is ours. Sakura, will you show me your way? Will you help me to become like you... I seek this peace that you speak of. My kingdom begs for you and your angelic touch. Stay with me, Sakura. Be my queen."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **I'm pretty sure I'm enjoying this read over and edit more than any of you... LOL.**

 **I think I kinda needed this for myself because I've been in a bit of a slump for a while now and so my WIP's have been put on hold.**

 **I need to do this though because I really don't want to get to the point where I just drop fanfiction altogether. I at least have to finish all that I'm working on first! Haha.**


	5. Something New

***The Bridge Between Time***

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

 _I don't own Naruto_

* * *

 **CHAPTER FIVE**

Something new?

* * *

Sakura had no idea how to respond to Sasuke's sudden heartfelt declaration and so she just stood there, gaping at him in astonishment. She didn't believe anything could surprise her anymore, but Sasuke's words had left her rendered shocked and speechless. The sincerity in his eyes never faltered as he stood before her, giving her the obvious time she needed to think. If only she could think... She was so astounded that she couldn't think of a thing, all she could do was stare at him, mouth agape. It was only when his lips twitched up into a slight smirk that she was able to collect herself and she blinked rapidly up at the Uchiha Lord.

"S-Sasuke!" She finally stammered, her face heating by the second. Her hands went reflexively to her cheeks and she looked down, away from those all-seeing eyes of his.

"You're quite adorable." He told her, his dark eyes lighting up humorously.

Sakura took a deep breath and steeled herself before looking up to meet him in the eyes, deciding it would be best if she just ignored his last comment. "I told you that I would help you. As long as you will have me, I'll be here."

Sasuke admired the small girl for a moment, awed by her sincerity and then he gave her a genuine smile. "Then let's make it official, shall we?"

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise and confusion as he offered her his hand casually. He was making it rather hard for her to control her rapidly racing heart and her mouth had gone dry from her being so nervous. She had no idea what he meant by ' _Make it official.'_ but she was rendered speechless and immobile by his husky tone and the wicked gleam in his dark eyes.

"Why do you hesitate?" He asked, his brows pulling together slightly, a look of disappointment crossing his features.

Without another thought, Sakura gave him her hand and swallowed back every ounce of fear and uncertainty from her heart and mind. "I'm sorry... It's just..." She trailed off, becoming slightly embarrassed but she quickly recovered herself and faced him with new confidence. "I was a little surprised... But, no more hesitation."

"Good, come along."

Sakura was still a nervous wreck as Sasuke led her through the castle's long, tall halls. Her heart was hammering so hard in her chest that it hurt and it was all she could hear other than the faint sound of his and her footsteps. It was several minutes later before they arrived before a large set of double doors which opened up to reveal a large, luxurious room. It was unlike any other room in the castle and Sakura was beyond amazed as she took a step inside.

"Sasuke," Sakura breathed, looking around the spacious and elegant room.

It was so bright, everything seemed to be white, from the walls to the floor and even the bedroom furniture. It smelled of sweet flowers and was more spacious than she could have ever imagined. There was a bathroom with a porcelain tub, toilet and even porcelain flooring. It was astonishing. Sakura could only imagine if the entire castle was in the shape of this one room. When she finally turned to find Sasuke who had yet to speak, he was standing just outside of the bedroom door, watching her quietly but making no move to enter the room himself.

"I've preserved this room which is why it still holds its original glamour. This was the room that belonged to my parents and everything the queen owned is in this room, in mint condition and all of it now belongs to you."

"What?" Sakura shrieked, facing him with surprise and slight annoyance. "I'm not worthy to even-"

"Do not take another step." Sasuke ordered, his clipped tone cutting Sakura's words short. "You are the only woman worthy and I expect you to look the part. That old baggy kimono is beneath you. This room is safe, even from the worst disasters, although I can not say for how long. You will be staying here from now on, please take your time taking care of yourself and stay here until I come for you shortly."

Sakura swallowed hard as she thought for a moment. She knew there was no way she could actually refuse him and so she decided to accept this just as she had accepted this life and everything about it with such ease. If he deemed her worthy, how could she argue?

"Um... Will you be gone long?" Sakura asked shyly, hating to see him go at all.

"I will probably be back and standing at your door before you've even finished pampering yourself." He told her with a smirk and then left, closing the door behind himself and leaving Sakura more than a little flustered. She didn't know what it was about that man that got her to giddy so easily but it only seemed to be getting worse.

Sakura was still unable to believe her eyes as she took in the gorgeous decor of the room. It was so elegant and although Sakura was hesitant to let herself in, for some strange reason she felt right at home. She looked around for a while, feeling the bedding, smelling the curtains by the window which to Sakura's amazement revealed beautiful valleys from the outside, there was the sun, which usually wasn't seen. It was beautiful, at least for now.

She couldn't be sure if it always appeared that way through that window. There was so many things she didn't understand but she didn't question things anymore either. Sakura was shocked when she entered the large, luxury closet that was lined with hundreds of gowns and gorgeous kimonos. There was nightwear and anything she could imagine a woman could dream of. It was hard to believe that she was actually in such an astounding place but she knew she didn't have the time to linger any longer so she chose a beautiful white kimono that had a lovely cherry blossom design and a pair of zori sandals.

She made sure she took the time to enjoy her bath but at the same time she was conscious of Sasuke returning and she didn't want to keep him waiting. It was a couple of hours however, by the time she was bathed and dressed snugly in the beautiful silk kimono. She had brushed her long hair and skillfully braided it after drying it as much as she could. To her, she didn't even look like herself and she was almost embarrassed for Sasuke to see her this way. By the time she did make her way to the door and open it to find him leaning casually against the wall directly across from her, her face was beet red.

Sasuke opened his mouth as if to speak, but he said nothing. He closed his mouth as his eyes gave her a slow and appreciative once over and then he opened his mouth again. Sakura's eyes fell to the floor. She couldn't take the way he was looking at her. Before she knew it, he was towering over her, and tipping her head back, forcing her to meet his heated gaze.

"Never look down as if you're ashamed. You must know how beautiful you are."

Heart pounding wildly, Sakura's blood rushed to her cheeks as she stared up at him, awed by his words and his presence and before she could even think about responding, his lips were on hers, soft but demanding. After the initial shock, Sakura lost herself to him and she had clung onto him while they shared the most breathtaking and passionate kiss she could have ever imagined having. Her heart was soaring with a warmth she couldn't explain and she was glad he had one arm supporting her because her knees had grown weak with desire. When their lips parted at last, she opened her heavy eyelids to gaze up at him and she knew without a doubt in that moment that she was hopelessly in love with him.

"Keep looking at me like that and I'll fulfill each and every one of your desires." Sasuke warned her suggestively and she blushed once again. He smirked at her reaction and took her hand in his. "I could never tire of watching those strange faces of yours."

Sakura was more than flustered as he pulled her along with him but neither of them said another word until they were down in the kitchen and as soon as he released her hand, Sakura went to slicing some tomatoes. Sasuke stayed close to her and nearly as quickly as she was slicing the tomatoes, he was eating them. This was amusing to Sakura, she couldn't believe how much he loved tomatoes.

"You do realize you're spoiling me, don't you?" Sasuke mentioned with a chuckle. He felt like an entire different person thanks to Sakura and he loved everything about her and everything she did for him. He was so glad he had found her. He knew without a doubt that she was the best thing that had ever happened to him. To him, losing her would be unimaginable.

"You mean like the way you've been spoiling me?" Sakura joked, giving him a teasing glance as she continued with her task.

"Not even close." He murmured huskily by her ear and a sudden and unexpected thrill ran through her body causing her to gasp and drop the knife that she'd been holding in her hand.

"S-Sasuke!" She spoke his name in desperation as he ran his lips along the side of her neck, his hot breath giving her chills all over. She was panting heavily as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back against his front. She could no longer process any thoughts. She just leaned into him, welcoming his touch which felt so heavenly to her. She didn't want to refuse him anything because she wanted it. Everything with him felt so right. So right in fact that she knew deep down, she belonged here, with Sasuke. She was _his._

"Why can I not control myself?" He asked in bewilderment as he hugged her tightly against him and nipped playfully at her earlobe. He didn't understand the urges he was feeling and his body seemed to move of its on accord as he touched and held her. He had never lain with any woman and yet he felt so comfortable with Sakura. It felt so right to be with her, so natural and yet he felt as if he should refrain from trying to take things too far with her.

"Sasuke," Sakura whispered his name breathlessly and something about the way it came out set him on fire.

Overwhelmed with the sudden rush of desire that flared within him, Sasuke released his pink haired beauty and took several steps away from her. He had never felt such a way. He was heated all over and because of that, for the first time in his life, he was flustered and mainly because of the erection forming beneath his formal and all too thin clothing. He turned on his heel and was gone by the time Sakura could even turn around to see him.

"Sasuke?" She called in disbelief. He really was gone. What in the world had come over him?

...

* * *

...

Sakura had spent the next good hour alone in the kitchen. She had sliced up plenty of fruits and vegetables but she no longer had an appetite. She couldn't help but wonder what had happened to make Sasuke leave so suddenly and without a word. After so long, she got tired of waiting around for him to return, so she got up and made her way out of the kitchen and headed for her new room.

She was sure that Sasuke would want her there in the event of anything happening, no matter what was up with him at the moment and so she hurried along her way to get there, wondering just where he was and what he was doing with every step she took.

"Sakura," Sasuke called, halting her just as she arrived at the staircase. She turned around to face him and was taken aback by the stony look on his face. "Don't come out of your room for the rest of the night."

The seriousness of his tone left Sakura trembling with nervousness. It took her a moment before she was able to respond and by then she understood what was happening... Or about to happen anyway. She nodded once, regaining her composure and Sasuke turned on his heel, seemingly ready to face any and everything that could possible confront him.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called desperately, reaching out to him, even though he was such a distance away. He paused mid step and looked back to her over his shoulder. "Be careful."

"Hn." The Uchiha closed his eyes and with a soft sigh, he nodded before taking his leave.

Sakura rushed to her room and the tremors of what was to come could already be felt before she made it safely there. Once she was in, everything seemed normal. Everything, except the outside world, from what she could see throughout her window. The skies were darkening by the second and the earth itself was splitting tremendously while flames erupted from within the ground.

The pinkette gasped in astonishment though, when she saw Sasuke making his was casually out into the open land to face what seemed to be an army of sorts coming right at him. Sakura's heart started pounding relentlessly with fear and she forced herself away from the window, unable to bear to witness what was to unfold out there. Sasuke would be okay... He knew what he was doing and Sakura knew that she had to trust in him no matter how bad things may appear to be.

...

* * *

...

It was just over an hour later when there came a knock at her door. She had taken the time to bathe and dress for the night to come and she hadn't dared to even glance out of the window again. She had just been lying in bed, awaiting the knock that had finally come and at that moment, she sprang up from the bed and rushed to the door.

"Sasuke!" Without hesitation, Sakura leaped up into his unsuspecting arms, throwing her arms around his neck. "I was so worried!"

"Everything is fine." He assured her, his voice kind. Sakura leaned back to gaze at him and he eased her down onto her feet, though didn't unwind his arms from her waist.

"Will it ever stop?" She asked quietly, trying not to portray the anxiety she was feeling, however her brilliant emerald eyes betrayed her.

"It is becoming better." Sasuke told her honestly. "Though I have no way of knowing if it will ever cease completely."

Sakura's gaze fell although she nodded in understanding, she just wished she could do something to stop it all for good and now. It hurt her very soul to see Sasuke and his kingdom facing such destruction, such evil but she just had no idea what she could do any different to help at the time being.

"Come inside," Sakura said, taking a step out of his hold to lead him inside, however he didn't budge in the slightest.

"Forgive me, I can't." He told her carefully, his tone guarded.

"Don't be silly!" She scolded him and snatched him inside before he could argue further.

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted in surprise and Sakura's eyes were suddenly forced shut by an extremely bright light. "W-what?!"

"What's going on?" Sakura asked worriedly. Every time she tried to open her eyes, she was forced to close them right back, the brightness far too much for her eyes to handle.

"This is...?" Sasuke spoke, his tone of voice telling he was quite obviously stunned by something and Sakura's heart raced with anticipation. Sasuke fell to his knees before her, and grabbed a hold of her hands, his own trembling with surprise.

"S-Sasuke?"

...


	6. The familiar stranger

***The Bridge Between Time***

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

 _I don't own Naruto_

* * *

 **CHAPTER SIX**

The Familiar Stranger

* * *

"W-what's happened?" Sakura began hesitantly, when things in the room seemed to have finally settled and she could finally open her eyes slightly, the bright light gone. "Sasuke?"

There was no response and worriedly, Sakura looked around for Sasuke, only to find him lying on the floor, unconscious. All the air in her body left her as she dropped to her knees beside him and began examining him as if she knew what she was doing. She checked his pulse, his breathing and much to her relief, she found him to be only sleeping; although she was very concerned about that blinding light. What could it have been and what exactly happened to Sasuke?

Trying not let herself get too worked up, she got him into the bed and made herself busy. It was all she could do to keep from losing it. She found a clean cloth that she dampened and folded to lay nicely across his forehead. He seemed slightly feverish and it was all she could think of doing for him at the time. When she was sitting next to him on the bed, watching him sleep, she became distracted by just how beautiful he was. The word didn't seem to fit him even though it was true. Her heart skipped a beat as she admired his peaceful expression. There was nothing tense about the way he looked as he slept and before Sakura even realized it, tears were pooling from her eyes.

Sakura was displeased with herself for being so weak at such a time but when she even started to think about what she would do if she lost Sasuke, her entire body quivered with fear. He was all she knew and without him, she felt she could never survive this world that she still was so unsure about. She knew that no matter what, she had to do any and everything she could to care for him, after all, he had cared for her, even being the loner he is.

...

* * *

...

Later that day, Sakura left the room and hurried downstairs to the kitchen in search of food. She wanted to take a few things so that she wouldn't have to be leaving Sasuke. She wanted to be by his side at all times in the event of any change happening to his condition. She wouldn't deny being afraid, but in her heart she felt he would be just fine.

As Sakura was on her way back, an unfamiliar sound reached her ears, stopping her on the spot. She thought she heard voices, but knew it couldn't have been so. However, before she could dismiss the thought of anything or anyone being there, she heard more noises, scratching and knocking. The pink beauty's heart fell to her knees and her breath caught in her throat.

Hesitantly, she took one step after the other towards the large front door and the closer the got, the more noises she heard. By the time she reached the door, her heart was pounding so hard it nearly hurt but her curiosity had gotten the better of her and she just had to know what was out there.

Leaving what food she was carrying on the floor by the front door, she took a deep breath and opened the door. The sun was so bright, it took a moment for her eyes to adjust so that she was able to take in the sight of the outside, which was breathtakingly beautiful. The endless valleys of dark green grass was beautiful, it was warm but there was a gentle breeze just cool enough so that you wouldn't have to get hot. Without thinking, she walked on out, mesmerized by the bright blue sky and soothing, fresh aroma that tickled her nose.

"Is anyone there?..." She called quietly, taking another step out as she glanced around, searching for any signs of life.

"Hello, my lady." A gentle voice startled her and she jumped with a gasp when a young girl suddenly appeared before her.

The girl looked to be around ten years old and Sakura didn't know why but she felt as if she knew her somehow, or as if she had met her before. She was beautiful, her short black hair framed her face nicely and she had determined yet kind onyx eyes, behind a pair of red glasses that matched the outfit she was wearing. She didn't appear to be from this time, but Sakura didn't know what to think, say or do as she stood there, gaping at the girl in surprise. She hadn't actually anticipated someone being there.

"Wh-who...-"

"My name is not important, what is important however is Lord Uchiha. I'm here to help you."

Sakura backed up into the castle, blinking at the young girl in surprise as she followed Sakura in and closed the door behind them. She didn't seem reluctant in the least as she glance around briefly before looking up to Sakura and then giving her a soft, reassuring smile.

"There's nothing to worry about. You can trust me, okay?"

Sakura slowly nodded, feeling as if she should trust her and so she swallowed her fear, grabbed the food she had left on the floor and began leading the way to and up the stairs. The girl just followed quietly, every so often making a faint sound as she observed her surroundings. It was when they made it to the room that Sakura did hesitate by the door, unsure if she should really let her in so easily. What if she was there to hurt Sasuke?

"You don't need to fear." The girl spoke reassuringly but Sakura just couldn't help but worry. "I'm only going to wake him up for you."

"But, how?... Why?" Sakura stared down at the girl in confusion, her eyes wide and unsure.

"I'm the only one who can, this is a mission only I can complete. I've been sent here for this very reason. Trust me, without my help, he will sleep for much longer than you'd care to know. If you two are to save this kingdom before it's too late, we must not waste a single minute."

Sakura nodded then, gesturing towards the door since her own hands were full and the young girl opened the door and stepped aside for Sakura to enter before she stepped inside herself. Sakura watched the girl approach Sasuke where he lay in bed, while she sat the food on the bedside table and then sat in the chair against the wall to observe.

"Wow." The girl mused, a goofy grin on her face as she looked over Sasuke. "You two really are beautiful."

Sakura blushed and didn't respond being that she couldn't think of a thing to say. The black haired girl then reached out and removed the cloth that lay across his forehead to replace it with her hand. She closed her eyes then, as if concentrating hard on something and a moment later, Sasuke's eyes slowly opened.

"Hello, my lord." She beamed at him and he only blinked up at her in confusion. Sakura had grown to know just how alone Sasuke had been for so long, so she could only imagine how he felt seeing another person like so.

"Who-" Sasuke croaked, his brows knitting together. He left his question unfinished as he began searching the room desperately only to relax once his eyes laid on the pinkette in the room, who was regarding him with wide eyes. "Sakura..."

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Sakura blurted out quickly, coming to her feet and dashing over to the bed to be by his side. " I was so afraid..."

"Forgive me," Sasuke spoke softly, the look in his eyes far more caring than she'd ever seen before. Before she could stop herself, she had thrown herself across him and was holding onto him desperately. To her surprise, a moment later she felt his arms wrap securely around her and he held her against him for what seemed like the longest time and they only released each other when the girl quite loudly cleared her throat.

"My time here is almost up," The girl announced thought she was obviously not looking forward to leaving. She looked from Sasuke to Sakura, with wide eyes filled with admiration. "I'm so glad I got this chance, I always wondered what you both were like." She giggled girlishly as the two adult regarded her with uncertainty.

"Must you go so soon?" Sakura asked in disappointment. She felt that she wanted to know the girl better.

She nodded. "Unfortunately, I must. I'm needed elsewhere. My mission is complete and as much as I've enjoyed meeting you both, I'm excited to report back to my parents." She giggled a little. "My father is pretty serious about punctuation and my mother, well she worries too much, so I'd better hurry along."

"Well thank you for helping Sasuke, we are forever indebted to you." Sakura bowed her head respectfully to the girl who quickly waved her off.

"Don't mention it, just make sure to keep doing what you're doing."

A bright smile plastered on her face, the girl gave a small wave before disappearing right before their very eyes. Sakura and Sasuke both watched the place she'd just been standing in surprise before finally turning to gaze at each other.

"I felt as if I knew her." Sasuke admitted, his voice hoarse. Sakura got up and served him a glass of water, which he downed quickly.

"It may sound strange, but I felt the same way." Sakura admitted as she went about slicing a couple apples for the two of them. "She seemed oddly familiar."

Sasuke nodded his agreement, but decided not to follow up, instead he changed the subject. "Sakura, I know what we must do."

"Oh?" She asked with interest as she handed him a plate a fresh cut apples.

He nodded once as he took the offered plate and let sit on his lap. "Yes, I knew that somehow you and I would make this kingdom new again, but now I know we can't waste a single day, only the two of us as one can overcome the obstacles we shall soon face."

Lips mulling together thoughtfully, Sakura got up only to sit down next to him. She laid her hand on his chest before speaking. "I'm here and I'm ready. I will follow you and your will, always."

With a seductive smirk, Sasuke grabbed a hold of her hand and pulled her on top of him with one swift tug, the sliced apples forgotten. Sakura's face flamed as she realized the position they were in and just how close their faces were to each other. "Mine," He muttered with a whisper as he traced her jawline with his thumb and a second later, he grabbed her face with both hands and pulled her face down to his until their lips met eagerly.


	7. A Different Time

***The Bridge Between Time***

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

 _I don't own Naruto_

* * *

 **CHAPTER SIX**

A Different Time

* * *

Over the following weeks, many things happened. More and more mysteries seemed to be solving themselves when it came to the land surrounding the Uchiha Castle. Ever since Sasuke's incident, it seemed to be becoming easier and easier for Sakura to grasp just what was going on.

Sakura had noticed long before, or at least she had assumed that Sasuke had something to do with the darkness surrounding his kingdom and now, she knew for a fact that he did. However, ever since Sasuke had stepped foot inside his parent's room, things had changed in the kingdom dramatically, including with the Uchiha lord himself.

There was a softer, gentler, and more kind way about him that was easily noticeable to Sakura and she had grown rather fond of his new and improved attitude towards everything. Sasuke had always been good to her but she wasn't used to him making the occasional affectionate gestures and when he did, she'd find herself blushing madly and brushing him off in some way, shape, or form because she just didn't know how to take it, even though she liked it.

Other than Sasuke's changes, there was all that was going on just outside of the castle itself. Although there had been several thunderstorms over the last week, there hadn't been an actual disaster in weeks and the demons that so often attacked the kingdom, after Sasuke, hadn't been seen in quite some time. Initially, it was obvious to Sakura that the kindom didn't approve of Sasuke, and it had been fighting against him for the longest time now. All she could think of was that, Sasuke really was changing and he was changing for the better.

It was hard for the pink haired girl to believe that she could be living such a life, but she was and she couldn't really imagine being any happier. She did think often about the young girl who had traveled through time to help Sasuke and what it would be like to have other people around. She hoped that with all of her heart, someday, the kingdom would be back to normal. Bursting with life, love and happiness. She didn't know how they could make it happen, but she knew she would do everything within her power to assist Sasuke in the process.

One thing though, that hadn't changed was the fact that she couldn't get anywhere close to the large cherry blossom tree and she was so drawn to it. It seemed that every time she walked outside these days, she would find herself wandering towards it without even realizing she was. It was an odd sensation but she never really thought much of it. All she did think about was that there was definitely something up with that beautiful tree and somehow, she had to find a way to get to it, although she hadn't devised a plan for that yet.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Meanwhile, in another time there was Neji, a man who was trying to uncover a mystery of his own, one that had him nearing insanity. He didn't know how long he had been searching anymore, but he did know that he would never be giving up. How could you, when the love of your life just vanished into thin air? He wasn't able to find peace with the fact that she was gone and therefore, day in and day out, he searched, and he studied, and he did any and everything he could possibly think of to find out the slightest bit of information, but even now... He had absolutely nothing.

"Neji," A warm and kind voice spoke next to him at the same moment a hand laid across his shoulder. Neji didn't have to look to know it was Lee, an old friend of his and Sakura's who came to check on him often. "It's been six years already. You've got to move on with your life, Sakura-chan would want that."

Neji knew that Lee was only concerned for him, but he was sick of hearing it. He wasn't going to give up searching, not as long as he was alive and breathing. He couldn't help but feel that one day, he would finally find her and the thought was more than enough to keep him searching, as he did every single day.

"I'll be going to the site tomorrow for observation if you'd like to join me, but I think I will actually take a short break for now."

Lee sighed as he watched Neji leave, he was like a zombie these days and it really broke his heart to see his friend in such a state, but after so long of trying, he couldn't help but feel like nothing he could say or do would change Neji's mind... He would always keep searching for a way to find out what happened to Sakura, so in the end, Lee just decided to respect his friend for the undying love he had for the very girl Lee had once fallen in love with himself. He supposed she was quite easy to love after all and so he made up his mind, he would be meeting Neji at the site first thing in the morning, with as much hope as he could manage to have.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Sakura?" Sasuke called quietly, but even still his voice echoed throughout the long halls in the castle as he searched for Sakura on his way towards the back door, already assuming she was more than likely outside.

"Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed in a whispered tone, appearing out of nowhere and suddenly running full speed, straight for him. He stopped just before she made it to him and he regarded her worriedly as she clutched onto his cloak desperately. "Sasuke, Sasuke!"

"What is it, what's wrong?" He demanded.

"I heard something, voices I'm sure... Someone is outside and it's more than one person!"

Sakura's heart was pounding with anticipation. She hadn't seen the people and so she didn't know what to expect but she did know that she was glad that someone was just outside and they seemed to be speaking as if they were just fine. She didn't know if they could be safe or not though, or who they were or how they could have gotten there and so she was definitely not going to face them alone, without Sasuke.

"Are you sure you heard voices?" He asked, bewildered and Sakura nodded affirmatively.

"Yes, a man and a child... I'm certain."

Sasuke looked down at the girl with a curiously raised brow, but he said nothing as he headed for the back door, eager to find out just who or what was out there. The closer they got to the door, the louder the voices were and more and more voices were heard. They weren't sure just how many, but they knew there were more than a couple and neither Sasuke nor Sakura knew what to make of it. When Sasuke finally did reach for the large door handle, Sakura stood halfway behind him and wrapped both her arms around just his free arm as she prepared herself to face the people awaiting them on the outside.


	8. A Prospering Kingdom

***The Bridge Between Time***

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

 _I don't own Naruto_

* * *

 **CHAPTER EIGHT**

A Prospering Kingdom

* * *

Sakura wasn't alone in feeling a little hesitant in opening the door, Sasuke himself paused momentarily when his hand took hold of the doorknob, though it was the briefest of pauses. A second later, he swung the door open, his entire aura changing instantly into a defensive mode that surprised Sakura. It never ceased to amaze her at just how supernatural the Uchiha lord actually was. She peeked around him nervously, when he didn't make a move and her mouth fell open as she took in the sight before her.

There stood a young couple, seemingly the same age as them. The man was a tall blond, with bright and caring blue eyes and the lady accompanying him had long and beautiful blue/black hair that really made her featureless white eyes pop. She was stunning and there was something about her that just seemed so familiar to Sakura that she couldn't take her eyes away from the girl from the second she seen her.

"Ah," Feeling a sudden, sharp pain in her head, Sakura released Sasuke's arm to hold her head in her hands.

"Sakura?" Sasuke called, turning to her, the strangers momentarily forgotten.

"I-I'm fine... I just have a little headache that's all." Sakura dropped her hands and looked up to him with a smile. "Really!"

The Uchiha eyed her suspiciously, obviously not satisfied with her response. He did however consider himself rather knowledgeable about the girl and therefore, he knew how she didn't like to be a burden and so sometimes she would push herself too far. It had happened more than once and so now he couldn't help but feel concerned. Wrapping his right arm tightly around her small frame, he looked back out to the young could, who watched them in amazement. The man was carrying a toddler that he appeared to have spit out himself and he knew that this was a sign. His kingdom would prosper.

"I assume you've traveled far, please come inside, make yourselves at home here."

Sakura's heart raced as she listened to the kindness in Sasuke's tone and she knew she had to think of some way to do something for them, to make them feel more at home. "Why don't I make dinner?" She suggested eagerly and she didn't miss the way Sasuke stiffened.

"Oh, I'm starving!" The blond exclaimed, rubbing his stomach in exasperation.

"Naruto-kun!" The girl chided him, her face reddening with embarrassment. "Please, forgive him."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you are all famished, come on in now."

...

* * *

...

While Sasuke showed the small family of three to a room with a place they could wash up, Sakura prepared a quick but efficient and healthy meal for all of them. She couldn't believe that they could have just wandered up here, but they didn't appear to be like that young girl had been. They seemed to be from this day and age, unlike she had. No matter what though, Sakura wanted to welcome them with open arms. The castle needed more life to it than just she and Sasuke could give it and he knew it too.

Sasuke had returned a while before the others and Sakura knew he was regarding her worriedly as soon as her eyes met his. She gave him a reassuring smile as she made busy setting the table. She really did feel fine. She had no idea what could have caused that sharp pain to lance through her head but she felt perfectly fine now and she wanted Sasuke to trust her. Sometimes he could be much too overprotective and overbearing.

"Come, have a seat." She suggested, pulling his chair out for him, where he always sat at the head of the table. He did as she asked, though before she could prance off, he grabbed a hold of her.

"You know how I feel about you overdoing it." He said flatly, his eyes narrowed on her, though in a caring manor. "Promise me you will go to rest as soon as you eat."

"I promise, and I'm fine Sasuke, honestly."

"Fine." He muttered, still not convinced and Sakura continued to prepare for dinner with an amused roll of her eyes.

...

* * *

...

"Thank you both so much for taking us in, and for the delicious smelling food." The blond hadn't stopped grinning and his excitement was nearly contagious.

"Yes, thank you kindly. We've been searching for any sign of people for weeks now. Every village we've crossed has been completely deserted."

"Well you are welcome here as long as you'd like to stay." Sasuke assured them both and we all dug right in to dinner and not another word was said until all of the food was gone.

"Please, allow me to do the cleaning." The timid girl asked Sakura who had already begun filling the sink with dishes.

"Why don't I wash and you rinse?" Sakura suggested with a smile, feeling as if she and the girl would get along easily, especially since there was something oh so familiar about her.

While the girls finished the cleaning, Naruto and Sasuke had left the room with the little boy. Sakura was glad that they seemed to kind of hit it off. She felt like Sasuke could use a friend and she got such a good vibe from the blond that she couldn't imagine any problems occurring.

"I've never seen a child before." Sasuke admitted to Naruto as the walked along the long halls of the castle in an attempt to familiarize Naruto with the place a little better.

"Never?" Naruto seemed surprised. "Well this is my boy Bolt. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me, aside from Hinata that is."

"Hn." Sasuke said nothing else as they walked along but for some strange reason, he couldn't help thinking that he wouldn't mind having his own offspring, not as long as Sakura was carrying it anyway.

...

* * *

...

Later that evening, when Sasuke and Sakura were alone once again, now in their room after both of them had bathed and prepared themselves for bed, Sakura found her way into Sasuke's arms, a place she had grown rather fond of during the last few weeks. She couldn't believe how close that had gotten over the course of the six months that had known each other, but then again... It had been just her and him for so long, how could they not have grown attached to one another. Sakura knew without a doubt that she was in love with the Uchiha lord, but she had yet to spill her heart out to him, even though she had wanted to so many times.

She knew that she was special to Sasuke and that in his own way, he probably loved her too and she was okay with the way things were between them. They had been gradually growing closer with each passing day and she wasn't in any kind of rush to move their relationship to another level, even though Sasuke did come on to her every once in a while, it was obvious to her that he wasn't ready to take that step either and that, she was just fine with.

"Sleep Sakura, you need to rest."

"I'm sorry," She sighed tiredly. Her mind was reeling with so many thoughts of them that she couldn't even imagine sleep. "I was just thinking..."

"Of?" He urged curiously.

"Us..." She answered quietly, but truthfully. She would never lie to him. She may exaggerate on her well being every now and then, but lying to Sasuke was not something she was capable of. She cared for him too much to do so.

"And what about us?" He asked, his voice taking an amused tone as he rolled on his side at the same time he pulled her onto hers so she'd be facing him.

She shrugged the shoulder she wasn't lying on and grinning sleepily at him. "Nothing special."

"Oh, I see." He muttered, feigning disappointment. He really enjoyed toying with Sakura because she was easily riled up.

"No, no... I didn't mean-"

"I was only joking," Sasuke chuckled lightly, a sound that filled Sakura with happiness. She loved to hear him laugh and she wished he did so more often than he did.

"I wish you'd stop that. How will I know when to take you seriously?"

"I'm certain that you will know." He was still chuckling and then Sakura couldn't help but join in.

"I'm sure you're right." She giggled a little but a yawn quickly stole away her laughter.

"Go to sleep now, you need your rest."

"Okay... Goodnight." She agreed, yawning once more.

"Goodnight, Sakura" He whispered to her just as her eyes began to droop and it wasn't even a minute later, she was in a deep sleep, leaving Sasuke awake to admire her beautiful and peaceful features, something he done for quite a while before he let himself slip off to sleep as well.

The next morning, Sasuke and Sakura were surprised to find their new house guests already in the kitchen. Naruto and his son Bolt sat at the table quietly while Hinata prepared a breakfast fit for everyone. Sasuke joined Naruto at the table while Sakura happily went to helping Hinata with the breakfast preparations. She was so happy to have them there, the place felt more like home already.

"Let me, please. It's the least I can do to thank you for your hospitality." Hinata quietly pleaded with Sakura, who waved off her plea dismissively.

"You don't have to thank us, but I want to help really. It would make me very happy."

Hinata couldn't deny her that much, not when she was grinning so fondly at her. So she nodded understandingly and together the two of them served breakfast for their families. It was so easy for them to come together and enjoy each others company. Breakfast was only the beginning of a long and beautiful day of them getting to know one another.

"You know, we thought you were dead." Naruto told Sasuke admittedly when the two of them were alone, inside of the armory. It was the first chance Sasuke had been given to show him his favorite room of the castle and he wasn't the least bit surprised by Naruto's words.

"In the beginning... When everything ended. That is how I wanted it." Sasuke sighed thoughtfully before continuing. "I wanted my existence erased just as my families had been. I wanted everything to die right along with them. But for some reason, when it came down to it and everything was about to be consumed by darkness, I couldn't stop myself from fighting it. I don't know why... Maybe it was because in some way, I was waiting for her."

"Awe man..." Naruto laughed bashfully as he scratched the back of his head. "You two sure do seem perfect for each other."

"Hn." Sasuke rounded the long stone table and walked up to the wall the held all of his swords. His eyes scanned over them, though they weren't what he was seeing. "Naruto," He called after a long moment, and the blond's back straightened at the sound of his name being called so familiarly, from a man such as Sasuke. A man who was already a dear friend to him.

"What's up?" Naruto asked with concern as he walked up next to Sasuke.

"I would like to request your help."

...

* * *

...

"But why Hinata?" Sakura questioning rather loudly from inside her room. "What's the point in dressing up like this?"

"Why not?' Hinata giggled as she finished wrapping Sakura's long hair into a tight bun on top of her head. Leaving just a few tendrils hanging, She looked lovely, especially in the long and shapely white dress she was wearing. The last thing Hinata put in place was a stunning white pearl necklace that she found right where Sasuke had told her it would be and Sakura's eyes sparkled with delight the moment it laid around her neck.

"It's gorgeous." She breathed in astonishment.

"Yes, now come. We should hurry."

"Wait, where are we going?" Sakura scoffed as she struggled to keep up with Hinata who was all but dragging her out of the room.

Hinata never answered her and to her surprise, it was to the back doors that Hinata led her. Though she was confused and wondering why they were going outside, Sakura didn't bother asking Hinata. She hadn't answered any of the last twenty questions Sakura had asked her, so she had decided to just give up but nothing could have prepared her for what was awaiting her just outside of those doors.


	9. Looking towards a brighter future

***The Bridge Between Time***

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

 _I don't own Naruto..._

* * *

 **CHAPTER NINE**

Looking Towards a Brighter Future

* * *

"What's going on?" Sakura asked in bewilderment as she tried to take in everything and figure it all out at once. She was at a loss though, as she gawked at the wonderful liveliness of the outside around them. It was always breathtaking out there, when it wasn't in ruins, but that day, it was as if the land itself knew something special was happening.

It didn't take long for the pink haired girl's attention was drawn to and taken completely by the Uchiha lord, who stood just underneath the same large and beautiful cherry blossom tree that Sakura herself had never been able to reach. It seemed so much closer than it had before, and the feeling that swelled inside of her was something she knew deep down in her heart, she'd never felt before.

"Take this," Hinata told her, startling her back to reality. Sakura took the glass-cased cherry blossom without a thought and then her eyes went right back to Sasuke. She knew now why they were here and she was nothing but ready. "Now follow me, my lady."

Sakura followed close behind Hinata who lead the way to where Sasuke, Naruto and Bolt were waiting. The cherry blossom tree was so huge that it was almost intimidating, but it was so beautiful that Sakura was in awe. As Sasuke offered her his hand and she took it, a million things crossed her mind, but to her none of it mattered, so she said nothing, she asked no questions. All she did was hold tight to his hand and await what she knew was her destiny.

"Your offering?" Naruto was the one who broke the silence, gesturing for Sakura to hand him the small branch encased that she carried. She handed it over carefully, admiring the way it was nearly bursting with life. Naruto opened the case and doing so, the branch inside lifted itself up and floated slowly up to the large cherry blossom tree, before disappearing right before their very eyes. "Okay, you can take it from here." With a goofy grin, Naruto winked at Sasuke who immediately turned to Sakura.

"I can honestly say, that I never expected this to happen, although I am certainly glad I was forced to learn so many things I thought were so pointless back when I was a child. I would have done many things differently in my life up until now if I had known then what I know now, but regardless, I'm here and you've come into my life and shown me just what I have to do to make things right again. The branch we've offered up was the one my parents were married by. This tree is a symbol of the Uchiha family kingdom, and it holds many purposes for this land, including this one. Together we shall chose a branch to vow by and as long as that branch has life, so will this kingdom."

Sakura listened well and thought over everything as Sasuke spoke to her and many things started making sense to her. Like why that blossom only held life when Sakura had held it and when it was close to the tree. She also knew by his words that it was a strong probability that things would return to normal as long as their branch stayed alive. She felt that together, she and Sasuke had enough will power to keep their love and their kingdom strong and as long as they did that, everything else should fall into place.

No other words were spoken as both the Uchiha lord and his bride to be looked up and around the large tree in search of the perfect branch. It wasn't hard for them to find, it was as if the very branch they needed to pick was drawing them in and the two of them touched the same branch at the same time. There was something magical they felt as they touched the branch and their eyes met.

"This is it, no going back now." Sasuke said carefully, though there wasn't the slightest hint of uncertainty in his tone.

Beaming, Sakura retorted. "I wouldn't go back if I could." Then he kissed her, and as their lips melted together, the branch they held released itself, a perfect sized piece, just right for the glass casing the last branch had been held in. The pulled away, grinning at each other and holding tight to the branch that symbolized everything they now were together.

"Now one day, when we have a child of our own, this will go to them, to be offered to the tree before they can marry." Sasuke explained just as Naruto arrived before them, holding the case open and ready for them to place their branch inside, which they did carefully.

Sakura was suddenly flushed with the thought that someday she would be carrying Sasuke's child, and then it hit her. If she and Sasuke had just gotten married, tonight would be her wedding night. Just thinking so, she got so heated she nearly fell out on the spot and she grabbed her flaming cheeks without even thinking.

"Is everything alright?" Sasuke asked her worriedly, peering at her as if she'd suddenly come down with something and him doing so only made her blush worsen.

"Everything is fine!" She almost shouted, hoping to assure him so he wouldn't question her further and it relieved her when he didn't.

"Then would you like to take a walk around the castle with me?"

"But what about-" Sakura began, but cut herself short when she realized the three guests she'd been worrying about, were no longer with them.

"They've gone ahead inside," Sasuke said, answering her unfinished question. "So would you care to walk with me?"

"I would love to." She told him lovingly, her eyes shining with glee.

The Uchiha took a moment just to admire the girl's beauty. He knew that there was no was he would ever be able to explain to her just how much she meant to him, or how glad he was that he'd found her. To him, she was a gift from the heavens above and you couldn't have told him otherwise, especially considering the way he'd found her. A girl who appeared in the middle of nowhere, with no memory or anything. Nothing but herself and the strange clothing she'd been wearing. All he knew was that he was thankful for her and he would never do wrong by her.

...

* * *

...

Everything felt right, from the fresh air outside to the thick grass beneath their feet, which Sakura hoped would stay for good. She and her husband strolled around the land for quite some time. Sharing words of love and appreciation at times, and then at other times, just enjoying the peacefulness of the outdoors. They had made their way to the front of the castle, where Sasuke paused momentarily, taking a moment to gaze in wonder at the very spot he'd found his wife in, the first moment he'd seen her.

"It's glowing..."

"Huh?" Sakura turned to Sasuke when he spoke, not hearing him fully because she had been in a world of her own, reeling over the fact that it was getting closer and closer to her wedding night. She couldn't remember ever having sex before and so she had no idea what to expect or if she should even be expecting anything at all.

"It's glowing," The Uchiha lord repeated, his voice strained. "The spot I found you in."

Silently questioning his words in her mind, Sakura followed his line of sight to find that there was indeed a spot above the ground that had a strange blue glow to it and it appeared to be floating in thin air. Curiously, she took a step forward, however Sasuke was quick to halt her by grabbing her arm.

"Don't even think about it!" The Uchiha demanded, his heart suddenly hammering with a fear he'd never felt before. Sakura gazed up at him, dumbfounded by his furious gaze. She found herself though, at a loss for words as he turned his gaze from her, towards the glowing light before changing his eyes in order to better examine the light. "It's just as I suspected."

"W-what is it, Sasuke-kun?" The pinkette asked worriedly, not daring to move an inch closer to the strange light.

"This light is actually an opening to another dimension. I'm certain now that is how you got here... And there's no way in hell I'm letting it take you back."

"Oh," The small woman blinked up at him in wonder. She was pleased by his words. She knew she was important to Sasuke, especially now, so there was no way she would ever leave him... Definitely not to go somewhere she didn't even remember.

"Come," He ordered, taking her hand quickly. "Now."

Sasuke then all but carried Sakura as quickly as he could inside the castle, where he slammed the door closed. Everything about him radiated tension, and for a moment, Sakura was fearful to speak to him. That moment was ended quickly when he turned to her and pulled her tightly into his arms, burying his face in her neck. Her arms wound right back around him and they held each other like that, for a long time, but to them, it felt like an instant.

"Promise me you'll never go there again." Leaning back, Sasuke told her quietly, his onyx eyes pleading with her. "I don't want you anywhere near the front of the castle, okay?"

Sakura nodded automatically, having no interest in betraying Sasuke's wishes. There was nothing she needed there anyway. Any food she gathered was collected from the back lawn anyway. She didn't want to be taken away either, so she'd rather not take any chances and she knew that's all Sasuke himself was worried about.

"I won't... I promise."

...

* * *

...

After calming down from their worries, the Uchiha and his bride joined their friends, who had prepared a feast for them all. They all dug right in and ate happily until they had their fill, and then the newlyweds went off on their own. It was to their room that Sasuke lead them, and once inside, he poured them both some sake. Although it had been an amazing day for Sakura, all the excitement of the day had suddenly left her feeling drained and so she took a seat on the bed without a thought.

"Are you tired?" Sasuke asked knowingly, but Sakura shook her head in answer.

"I'm fine, just feels nice to sit down." She giggled nervously. She didn't know what to do or think. The two of them were alone now and it was their wedding night. Her heart was practically near jumping right out of her chest.

"Ah," Sasuke took a long drink before turning to the woman he loved, with eyes that told her just how serious he was. "I love you, Sakura."

"I- I love you too." Sakura told him, blushing madly and his free hand grabbed a hold of her, cradling her face as he crushed his lips against hers.

"Mn," Sakura muffled a cry against his lips, as she was taken aback from just how forceful his lips were against hers. It was a kiss unlike any she thought she could have ever imagined and she easily lost herself in it. Sasuke held her face in place while he took over her mind, body and soul with just his lips.

"Sakura," He breathed, breaking the kiss but still holding her close to him. "I want you now... No more waiting."

Heart pounding furiously, Sakura stared at Sasuke with wide eyes, trying to catch her breath but her breathing only seemed to be becoming more labored by the second, what with all the heat she was feeling at that moment. She wasn't sure if she could make it, she was too anxious, she couldn't calm herself down and she just didn't know what to do, but Sasuke, sensing this, backed off for a moment to let her breathe.

"Relax..." He told her, his voice low and seductive enough to cause a strange pull in her lower abdomen.

She gasped, taken aback by her body's reaction to her husband and then she blushed from her toes to the tips of her ears, feeling as if Sasuke could see right through her, as if he knew exactly what he was doing to her. She drained her entire glass then before setting it on the desk beside the bed. The drink did help to calm her and Sasuke, who hadn't said a thing, or moved an inch from where he stood, seemed to be giving her the time she needed to calm down.

After finishing his own drink, he went to her, swept her up into his arms and carried her into bed, crawling himself on top of her in the process. He whispered sweet words of endearment to her as he trailed hot, wet kisses across her bare chest, exposed from her dress and up her neck. Any nervousness she'd felt before was long gone now as she was lost in a sea of pleasure.

She couldn't be still, her body rocked and rubbed against him as if it had a mind of it's own. By the time he finally started with those terribly skillful hands of his, she was already panting with need.

"S-Sasuke-kun..."

Feeling his own body throbbing with need, Sasuke effortlessly removed Sakura's dress, all the while worshiping her body with his mouth and hands. Sakura watched him with hazy eyes as he removed his own shirt then, his body was so amazing she could look at it forever and never get tired of it. She was surprised to find herself having many wayward thoughts at once, all of things she would like try with him.

"You're so beautiful, Sakura." He said, gazing into her eyes as he did, before then taking his time observing her body, which was covered only by her underwear. She squirmed under his scrutiny, but she felt anything but embarrassed though, for she saw nothing but admiration in his eyes.

He leaned down over her, kissing, nipping and sucking all over her tender skin. She was panting loudly, so loudly it was all she could hear. Her bra was slipped off before she new it and her nipples hardened instantly as Sasuke gazed at her naked breasts, his hands roaming continuously along her delicate curves.

Her back arched as he closed his mouth around one erect nipple and at the same time, used his fingers to toy with the other. Sakura could feel herself soaking wet between her legs, and she couldn't help but to grind herself up against him in search of any type of friction that may release the tension she was feeling inside.

His lips came to find hers once more, and as they did his fingers just barely brushed her sex, they both groaned at that moment, both of them beyond ready to become one together. Slowly, Sasuke removed his wife's damp panties before tossing them off somewhere. He stared down at her gorgeous body as he removed his own pants, freeing his bulging hard member, which was a sight glorious enough to cause Sakura to gasp.

Sasuke looked up to meet her eyes momentarily, as if to assure himself that she was okay. She was, she was just so hot and bothered that she didn't know what to do with herself. She lay as still as possible, watching him as he leaned down and kissed his way up from her thighs to her neck and just as he captured her lips with his, he positioned himself against her and entered her with one swift movement.

He cursed under his breath, surprised by just how perfect it felt to be one with her. It was much more than he had ever imagined it being. Sakura cried out loudly and he stole her voice with a kiss. Though, she moaned against his lips anyway, her body reeling from the feel of his large member throbbing inside of her. She was filled completely.

They stayed like that for the longest moment, giving themselves a moment to adjust to the alien and yet breathtaking feel of becoming one but after that moment, there was no holding back and the two of them made love again and again, until early that following morning, when they were both completely spent and unable to go any longer.

Sakura was the first to fall asleep, which she did so almost instantly. Sasuke was fine with that, it gave him some time to admire, her angelic-like sleeping form. He couldn't believe how much that girl meant to him, and for some reason, he felt as if he were ready to have a family with her already. He could just imagine her carrying his child... The thought was far more than endearing to him, but it wasn't like he was in any kind of rush. They had only just gotten married after all, and it would be nice to have some time to enjoy newlywed life, before having children... But he knew if it happened, he would be nothing but pleased. After all, he did have a legacy to protect.


	10. What's to come?

***The Bridge Between Time***

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

 _I don't own Naruto!_

* * *

 **CHAPTER TEN**

What's to Come?

* * *

Newly wed life with Sasuke was in fact, lovely. Sakura was more than overjoyed everyday. They spent day after day together, loving one another, in more ways than one. They had become so engrossed in each other at one point that Naruto and Hinata would get embarrassed and all too often they were shielding Bolt's eyes from their intimate encounters.

Things on the outside of the castle only got better each day. There were some days that the darkness never even came and the land only remained beautiful and full of life. This kept Sakura happy and in turn, the Uchiha as well. He didn't give her a hard time when she wanted to explore and she didn't even think about going to the front of the castle.

Since they married, there had only been two attacks on the castle and they were less forceful than ever before. When Sasuke would return, he hadn't even so much as broke a sweat. Even so, Sakura still worried about him and prayed everyday for it all to end completely so they could live as much of a normal life as possible. Though for the most part, it had become normal for Sakura, she still knew that things just weren't right. She just didn't care anymore as long as she was by Sasuke's side.

Sasuke had been spending a lot of time doing what he told her was "research" and Sakura never pushed him for details, even though she was beyond curious as to what he could have been looking into. She supposed if he thought she should know, he would tell her and she felt if it was important enough, he would indeed tell her when the time was right, or when he had the information that he was searching for.

It had been about a month since the ceremony and ever since, Sakura had been allowed to visit the beautiful tree many times. She could now anytime she wanted, but Sasuke didn't really like her going that far out alone and so she didn't. She didn't have to, because Sasuke took her often enough, enjoying the walk and view just as much himself as she did, especially having her by his side. He adored Sakura. He had never imagined he could have feelings, much less any so strong as his were for this girl but he did and he wouldn't trade it for anything.

At the time being, Sasuke was standing before the glow in the front of the mansion. The one in the very spot Sakura had appeared. It wasn't always there, in fact this was the first time it had appeared in over a week. The Uchiha lord was glaring at the portal, with angry red eyes. There wasn't much that was mystery to him and his eyes, but this...

"Nonsense." He spat, thinking long and hard about just jumping right in and seeing where he'd end up, but he was fearful of being unable to return and therefore he was at a standstill.

His research was getting him nowhere. Nothing similar to this was in the archives and his mind was drawing nothing but blanks. He wished the damned thing would just go away and never return but he just couldn't help feeling that it never would, not as long as Sakura was there with him. It wanted without a doubt to take her back and away from him but that was the last thing he'd ever let happen.

With one last glare at the bluish glow, the Uchiha lord turned to leave, only an instant before he heard a strange sound coming from the portal and he turned quickly, bracing and readying himself for whatever was to come. He could have sworn he heard voices, ones that grew desperate the very moment that the portal vanished completely and Sasuke relaxed. Satisfied it was gone for the time being, he turned again and started towards the castle where he could smell a delicious aroma which he knew immediately was dinner being prepared.

Sakura was an excellent cook and the more variety she had, the better the meal she could prepare. Hinata was exceptional as well, but Sasuke had a fondness of Sakura's food that he couldn't deny and Sakura seemed more than pleased to prepare any and everything he wanted.

Sasuke smirked upon his entrance to the kitchen, seeing Sakura stirring a pot of what smelled like an amazing vegetable soup. He walked up next to her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. She beamed at him, excited to see him finished with his research early today. He seemed to be doing more and more of it everyday and she scolded him often about taking it easy because whatever had been bothering him, told in his features. Sakura would have never imagined that he was still stressing over that portal.

"I hope you're hungry, this should be enough for all of us tonight and tomorrow."

"Ah," He affirmed. "I'm starving."

His wife glowered with a roll of her eyes. "I tried to get you to have second's this morning."

"That was then, this is now."

"Just sit, it's ready anyway. I'll serve you a bowl."

With a satisfied smirk, Sasuke went and sat at the table which was already set for all of them. Naruto and Bolt joined him a moment later. Long enough for them to discuss their hunting trip the next morning before the girl's joined them with the food..

Since things had been going so well and even staying so nicely outside. The two of them were going to see what they could find by going out a little further into the open than normal. Naruto assured Sasuke that there were animals around and Sasuke supposed he could be right and he didn't know because he'd never left to look for any and in turn hadn't had real meat in the longest time. So long that he couldn't even remember. Needless to say, he was excited to see if things would go in their favor.

"Here you are," Sakura placed Sasuke's bowl before him, serving him a fresh glass of water before she sat with her own bowl and began to eat. Hinata served Naruto and Bolt before herself as well but then they all ate together as they did most of the time. Happily and hungrily.

"We should probably leave before daybreak." Naruto suggested, returning right to their earlier conversation about their trip tomorrow.

Sasuke nodded, he felt that would be best too. The earlier they left, hopefully the earlier they'd return. "I have no objections."

"Where are you two going?" Sakura asked being that this was the first time she'd heard of them leaving. They never left and so she was instantly worried. Though it may not have been as often, things still got bad out there.

"Hunting." Naruto answered excitedly, flashing her a brilliant grin. "Sasuke's first time."

"Don't worry Lady Sakura, Naruto is an excellent hunter." Hinata told her reassuringly but it wasn't the hunting part that scared her, it was them leaving at all.

She looked down, knowing it would be wrong to complain or argue with them so she said nothing instead and forced herself to finish her meal, though it was a struggle and took her quite some time. She was definitely stuffed afterwards and she excused herself to have a bath which she felt was much needed, even though she'd bathed early that morning.

It felt nice to soak either way and she had some time to herself in there to think over her worries. She was sure she was fearful over nothing. Sasuke Uchiha was a man of power. She had no doubt in his abilities even though she didn't know the extent of them. She knew that he could take care of himself. Even so, the thought of him being so far away was so scary she didn't even imagine it. If he would have to go to the forest to hunt, that was a great distance away. A distance that Sasuke would never allow her to travel, even with him and she knew it. A distance that in fact, he didn't travel himself.

"Sakura?" Sasuke called from just out the door, pulling her out of her train of thoughts and bringing her to realize her water was cool. Too cool.

"I'm just getting out!" She called back, getting out of the tub instantly. She had no idea how long she'd been in but being that the water was scalding when she got in, she knew it had to be a significant amount of time.

She toweled herself off and dressed quickly, hurrying along to her and Sasuke's room where he was waiting on her by that time, having already had a bath himself. He smelled good. Natural and clean. Sakura joined him in bed, snuggling close to him like she loved to do so much these days and Sasuke welcomed her into open arms, loving her there just as much.

"What's bothering you?..." He asked thoughtfully. "Is it the hunt?"

"No." She sighed. Sakura hadn't been wanting to bother him. "I'm just worried about you leaving is all."

"I won't be far or long." He assured her and she nodded. She knew he wouldn't be lying and she reminded herself once more that Sasuke could handle himself. He had proved this to her time and time again.

"Just make sure you're careful. I'll need you back in one piece you know."

"Oh I'll be back in one piece... Carrying some pieces of meat for us to enjoy... Hopefully."

Sakura giggled, loving this playful side of him than even she didn't get to see often. "Hopefully." She agreed with a sigh as her laughter subsided.

"I'm pretty confident. If I find anything, it will definitely be coming home with me. I would prefer not to return empty handed."

"I don't care as long as you return."

"That's something you don't have to worry about. I'll always return to you."

Sakura's heart swelled with happiness. She hugged Sasuke tight, even giving him a quick kiss on the lips, something she didn't do often because Sasuke made all the moves, mostly before she could even try, when she wasn't embarrassed and willing to try anyway. Little things like that kiss were so unexpected that even then Sasuke sat staring at her with dark eyes and a devilish smirk playing on his lips.

"So beautiful," He murmured, loving the way she blushed crazily in moments like this and knowing full well, when he complimented her in such ways, it would only worsen.

"Stop!" She groaned, burying her face into the crook of his neck to hide from him and causing him to laugh. It wasn't the first time he'd embarrassed her into hiding her face.

"You know I don't like it when you hide from me." He told her as seriously as he could, having told her this on several occasions now. He made no move though, he only waited patiently for her to lean back and glare at him, just like he knew she would.

"Ugh!" She rolled her eyes and then her body which was still in his arms, until she was facing away from him and pouting profusely. He chuckled.

"Don't be mad at me," He told her, leaning over so that his breath brushed across the back of her neck as he spoke. She shuddered and the Uchiha's eyes danced with merriment. He'd had yet to have his way with her today and therefore, it was past due and he was eager to have all her worries and anger forgotten which he found that he was quite good at doing.

Her body responded to him so well in fact that the both of them easily forgot everything else but each other when they touched or kissed or sometimes even made eye contact. Their love and need for each other was strong and so they gave themselves to each other freely, knowing that they needed each other. Physically, mentally and emotionally and have each other they did.

Countless times, sometimes several times a day. Neither of them could get enough of the other and so they found themselves making love often. So often that Sakura found herself soar more than once but even still, she always wanted him. The intimacy in their relationship had only made them stronger and by then, Sakura adored the Uchiha Lord with every fiber of her being. It was as if he was all she knew. She knew she had to have a life before he rescued her, but it didn't matter. Her life now was Sasuke and nothing but.

Her heart ached, just thinking of all the hard times he had endured alone. The darkness... It had been all he knew when she'd first come into his life, but now things were different. Sasuke never seemed as if he was in the darkness and he referred to Sakura quite often as his _light._ She knew just how important she was to him and he was equally as important to her.

...

* * *

...

The next morning however, her love for him only seemed more real when she and Hinata stood just outside of the castle, Hinata holding onto Bolt's shoulders as he stood before her, grinning up at Naruto, his father and looking just like him as he did. I bit my lip, feeling on the verge of tears as I saw Sasuke off. He stood, laying his hand casually on top of my head, with a soft smile gracing his lips. It was definitely a sight to see.

"Stop looking so miserable. I'll be back before you know it." He promised her, leaned down and kissed her swiftly.

"Ugh." She pouted profusely, glaring at the ground in disappointment. That little kiss definitely wasn't enough to get her by, but she wouldn't dare say it. Not around Hinata anyway. Sakura tried not to do anything that would embarrass her which ended up happening all the time anyway. Her face was pink more than it was white.

Sasuke chuckled. He was surprised and yet thrilled by how much Sakura had opened up to him and it was easy to see the love she had for him in everything she did. He leaned down again, smirking devilishly as his lips came merely an inch from her own and only then did she come out of her funk and realize how close he was. The tips of her ears went blood red at the same time that he kissed her hard.

By the time he pulled back, Sakura was drunk off his kiss and flushed on a whole other level. Heart hammering ridiculously, she smiled up at him bashfully. They were so engrossed in one another that neither of them noticed Hinata and Naruto had distanced themselves and were once again shielding their son's eyes.

"We will be back in time for dinner."

"I'll be waiting," Sakura told him brightly, though she'd still miss him, that kiss had demolished her sour mood.

She and Hinata watched as they walked away until they disappeared from view. Bolt was running around excitedly and waving frantically at the two figures even when they were long gone.

"I suppose I should get some cleaning done while they're away." Sakura turned with a sigh and opened the back door to re-enter the castle.

"Okay M'lady, I'll get the preparations for dinner started as soon as I lay Bolt down for his nap."

"If you must." Sakura giggled. Hinata refused to let her have all the work to herself and by now, she didn't bother arguing with her.

Time seemed to sit still as Sakura wandered from one room to the other, dusting, sweeping and mopping each and every room in the castle. She took extra care of their bedroom. It was far different than the dark cave-like room Sasuke had stayed in before. It was nice to see how much he changed, right along with this world everyday.

Things seemed peaceful. They were all happy. It was soon time for the sun to set. The day had thankfully remained beautiful and dinner was waiting as the girls and Bolt opened the back door and glanced around for their husband's. They were no where in sight but they didn't panic, instead they made their way back inside, praying the two of them would return safely and soon.

"Don't worry, Lady Sakura. I'm sure they will be back soon. Probably got carried away having fun." Hinata whispered.

"Probably." Sakura agreed with a chuckle but even so she couldn't help but feel anxious of their return.

This was the longest she'd gone without Sasuke since she'd met him and she was nearing withdraws. She couldn't even think about dinner, which she wouldn't eat until Sasuke was there to join her anyway. It just didn't feel right. She silently wished she'd had something for lunch instead of skipping when night fell across the land and they still hadn't returned.

Hinata had long since fed Bolt dinner and got him into bed for the night. Sakura was lost in thought, standing at the back door and wishing she could see out of it. She didn't like, or rather she wasn't comfortable with the outside when it was dark and so she didn't even open the door to look for him. The windows in the castle were impossible to be seen through with the way they were secured for the attacks on the castle. They hadn't always been that way. Over time Sasuke had taken extra precautions to their living environment and Sakura was sure it was mainly because now Sasuke did have people he cared about and wished to take care of. Things weren't so calm now that it was unnecessary but still, at that moment Sakura really wished she could see. She needed Sasuke to be home. He'd been gone too long. She couldn't help but be worried now.

Just as she sat, thinking about it as she leaned against the wall beside the back door, she felt a rumple that shook the entire castle. Her heart stopped and she jumped to her feet. Panic was all she knew at that moment. Hinata was in her room with Bolt and she was sure she'd have themselves safe and so instead she tried to worry about herself, all the while fearing for Sasuke and Naruto.

"Sasuke can take care of himself..." She repeated to herself over and over while hurrying upstairs and into their room. It was safe there if it wasn't anywhere else. Sasuke was adamant about her staying securely there during any kind of disaster.

Though the tremble in the room was no longer noticeable, the tremble in her body was. She held onto herself, heart lurched into her throat as she waited. She hoped everyone was okay. That all this would pass soon and Naruto and Sasuke would be walking in the door. She sighed and walked over to the window. The only one that showed the outside world for what it truly was and she could see it clearly.

From their room, the valleys surrounding the front lawn were no longer seen. The only thing visible throughout the never ending darkness was a glow of blue and Sakura instantly knew what it was. That portal. It was back. Sasuke wouldn't be happy about that. Sakura stood there for the longest time, watching the portal as it glowed brightly in the dark.

A part of her felt that she should go to it but she just couldn't. Sasuke would never forgive her and not only that but she had no way of knowing what that portal was capable of. There was no way she wanted to be taken away from Sasuke. She didn't want to be forced to forget him. She'd come to the conclusion some time ago that wherever she was from, the portal had to have sent her here and more than likely somehow in the process, she'd lost all of her previous memories.

She was thankful she'd remembered her name with time but she didn't feel as if her lost memories would ever return. She didn't really care, she didn't need those old memories as long as she had Sasuke. He made her more than happy and life was as amazing as she could imagine it being.

Aside from her feelings, there was just something about that portal that she was drawn to. Could that have been how she went through it the first time? Had she known then what it would cause and done it anyway. She knew she was from the future, from having learned of Sasuke Uchiha and this very castle. It seemed like her time would have had to been ages after the time they sat in now but she couldn't be sure of anything.

...

* * *

...

It was an hour later. It had been the longest most antagonizing hour of her life. The outside world was still in darkness but she couldn't wait any longer. If he wasn't going to come back, she was going after him.

The feel of the castle shaking seemed to slow with each step she took on her way down the stairs and she didn't waste any time. The was nothing but still ground felt as she padded her way barefooted to the back door and swung it open without a second thought.

"Sasuke!"

He was there, carrying Naruto's weight across his shoulder, for Naruto was unconscious though he didn't appear to be badly injured and Sasuke, though breathless and seemingly exhausted, didn't have a scratch on him.

"What happened?" Sakura nearly shouted in worry as she stood inside for Sasuke to carry Naruto in.

"We had to leave our kill behind. As soon as we crossed back over the border to the kingdom, things turned ugly."

"Another attack?" She pressed carefully, bright green eyes wide and fearful.

"Ah," Sasuke sighed just as he lay Naruto down on the floor. "It wasn't much of one and I handled it with ease. I had to put Naruto to sleep because he started panicking... And I couldn't carry everything."

Sakura almost laughed then but refrained and instead rolled her eyes at him. "You shouldn't have done that to Naruto."

"Forgive me, it seemed the best choice at the time."

This was true. Sasuke was nearing insanity listening to Naruto as he ranted about the beasts he'd seen for the first time. These things only happened within the kingdom's grounds and Sasuke knew that. Fighting his demons and listening to Naruto all at once was too much for him and therefore, he put Naruto to sleep and did what he had to do.

"Oh!" Hinata came into view and was instantly running to be at Naruto's side.

"He's fine. Shouldn't be out too much longer." Sasuke told her and she nodded in understanding and took a seat on the floor beside where he lay to wait for him to wake up.

Sasuke turned without another word and headed towards the stairway. Sakura hesitated only briefly before turning and hurrying after him. She caught up to him quickly and then continued to struggle to keep up with his long strides.

"Don't you want dinner?" She asked with concern. She was sure he'd have to be hungry by now.

"No thanks. All I want is a bath."

Sakura didn't argue but she still felt as if he should have something to eat and so while he bathed she went back downstairs and prepared him some of the dinner that had thankfully not been harmed and with a few other things he would like and something to drink. She returned only a moment before he entered the bedroom.

"You didn't have to do that." The Uchiha told her softly. Truthfully after the day he'd had, his appetite was non-existent. He sat on the bed and took the food Sakura offered him with all intentions on finishing it just to please her.

He did just that, his appetite surprisingly returning as his body began consuming the food. Sakura cleaned up the mess and sat it aside but didn't bother taking it downstairs yet. It could wait for morning. All she wanted to do was be next to Sasuke. She had been so concerned earlier about him being late. He was who he was but at the same time, accidents happened.

"You really shouldn't worry so much." He told her softly, his tone amused. She glared at him as they got in bed together and she snuggled close to him, resting her head on his chest as he wrapped both of his strong arms tightly around her.

"You do too you know."

He couldn't argue with her there. He did worry and he expressed his worry endlessly. Now that he thought about it, he probably worried about her more than she worried about him because he had more to worry about. There weren't many men left in the world with power that even came close to equaling his own and Sakura though she had witnessed a small taste of it, she could never imagine just how powerful he truly was.

He didn't want to worry her, he just wanted her to be safe and happy. There wasn't much he could do when he had to face his demons. Only he could do that and he had the strength to keep doing it, now that he had Sakura in his life. What he didn't know was there was something even more precious to him on it's way and with it, his determination to finish things once and for all.

Things were really about to start changing for them and their world. Sasuke knew he had to make sure of that if they were going to have any kind of future. The Uchiha name had to be carried on and now that he had his wife, he could be sure that it be done. Time was all he needed and the courage to do everything that had to be done within said time.


	11. Worrisome Curiosities

***The Bridge Between Time***

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

 _I don't own Naruto_

* * *

 **CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Worrisome Curiosities

* * *

It was a day like any other, Sakura and Hinata did their chores around the castle, while Naruto and Sasuke entertained Bolt down in the armory. There hadn't been much use out of it in recent days. Since the last attack during their hunt, nothing else had happened- and it had been weeks.

The darkness ceased to exist, leaving the girls all the opportunity they needed to go out and get supplies for their meals. This day seemed even more pleasant than the previous, it was warm outside, with a cool breeze that made you just want to stay and enjoy the atmosphere forever.

Their baskets were full of fruits and vegetables and they could have long since gone back inside, but they sat under a tree and made good of the nice weather. Somedays the guys didn't like them to go out, so whenever they got the chance, without being hassled, they enjoyed it while they could.

Sakura didn't really feel like herself, it wasn't that she felt sick, exactly- but she felt different. She didn't tell anybody, for fear of worrying them, especially the Uchiha. Nobody could have been more overprotective than him. Her respect for her husband was enough so that she never defied him, thought sometimes, even though she never went near it, or even outside the front of the castle, she sometimes found herself sitting inside, gazing out the window to that strange light.

Sometimes it wasn't there, but most of the time when she felt the urge to glance out the window to that place, it was. The girl still felt as if she was being drawn to the thing, but her fear of what would happen, and how Sasuke would react were far more than enough to keep her far away from that blue light.

The Lord of the castle however had found himself out there numerous times. At least once a day he went to the very place he'd found his lost girl. He had no idea where she could have been sent from, or how she'd made it here but he knew for a fact that it wanted her back. There wasn't a thing he could do, even his eyes couldn't understand it's elements.

After he'd spent some time with Naruto and his son, he escaped, going back to the spot to observe it for the day. Things had been all too peaceful around the kingdom and Sasuke just couldn't shake the uneasy feel he had in his gut.

Everything appeared normal, as if the portal itself was normal. It wasn't, but there wasn't anything to suggest a change in it, as opposed to any other time he'd checked it. It glowed, fading at times only to reappear much to the Uchiha's annoyance. He'd burn in hell before anything took Sakura away from him.

Without his light, he was nothing but darkness. Him and his cursed kingdom.

That girl had changed everything, and still after all this time things were continuing to change, for the better. The only recent attack had been when he and Naruto left the kingdom grounds and returned, that could have quite possibly been the only reason it happened then.

Had it been his making her his wife and her becoming queen that stopped these attacks? Her presence was of great importance. If he had her and eventually, an heir- the kingdom could once again prosper and there was a strong possibility that the curse could be revoked. Maybe it was already happening.

He couldn't be sure of much these days and he tried not to dread on the things that constantly harbored his mind but it just seemed it couldn't be helped. Until he had solid answers, he would always be wondering. He'd always search for those answers, including those of the portal he still continued to gaze at. If it ever succeeded in taking her away, he'd probably ever get her back and then, him and his kingdom would be doomed for eternity.

' _Sa-ku-ra_ '

Eyes widening, the Uchiha lord inhaled sharply at the sound of his wife's name being called through the portal. How did they know her name? Who was it exactly. Why was his heart beating so rapidly? Sasuke swallowed hard, glancing around before glaring at the portal.

"Who are you?" He hissed. If the thing wanted to talk, Sasuke wanted answers.

' _No!... No, no, noooo!'_

Sasuke took a step back in surprise. The shouting had seemed to expand the portal and he didn't want himself getting sucked in either. A sound of whispering voices could be heard just before the portal disappeared altogether. A new wave of worry washed over him and he left the place, eager to get inside and check on Sakura. He hadn't seen her since breakfast and he preferred to keep her close to him most of the time.

Of course, everyone needed space sometimes and so that's why he'd take the time to spend with the guys and let the girls have some time alone as well. Most of the time now he allowed her to go out alone, or just with Hinata when they went for food. Sakura seemed to be safe, he was the one who was not. When the demons came, they came for him. He had the blood they were raised to crave. He could only hope that all that was behind them and he'd never have to lay eyes on the foul creatures again.

Finding Sakura in the kitchen, preparing dinner as he'd expected, Sasuke went over to her side. She gasped in surprise when she turned from the stove and bumped into him, having not realized he was so close. She blushed but gave him a brilliant smile. She was definitely his light, he could feel it every time he looked at her.

"You scared me." She giggled, giving him a nudge with her elbow before returning to the task at hand.

"You shouldn't be so easily frightened." He spat, though his tone was nothing short or humorous.

"Well, you shouldn't be sneaking up on people!" Sakura chided him with narrowed eyes, only giving him one heated glance before looking back to the stove.

Sasuke chuckled then, nothing warmed him more than getting her a little worked up. It seemed it had been easier to do over the last few weeks and he enjoyed trying her sometimes. "I wasn't sneaking. Maybe you should learn to heighten your senses."

Sakura turned back around to face him, bright green eyes darkening as she took in the sly smirk on his face. "Are you trying to pick a fight with me?"

With another laugh, the Uchiha lord leaned down and stole her lips in a swift but powerful kiss. "Certainly. How else will I get to see that little pout?"

Flinching, Sakura did what she could to straighten her face. She failed miserably and the awkward way she scrunched up her face made his lips turn up in an amused grin. He tousled her hair affectionately before poking her in the forehead and turning on his heel.

"I'll be back by the time you've finished."

"O-okay…"

Sakura blinked in surprise as she watched him leave the kitchen. Sometimes he really got under her skin but she loved it, as she did everything else about her dark lord. With a content sigh, she went back to work eager to finish up the meal. Hinata rejoined her a few minutes later and even then, Sakura was a little shaken by her run in with Sasuke.

"Are you okay Lady Sakura?" Hinata asked worriedly, Bolt on her hip. "You seem a little…"

"No, I'm fine, honestly!" Sakura laughed, waving Hinata off with far too much enthusiasm.

Just as the meal was being laid out by Sakura, with Hinata's help, Naruto and Sasuke walked in and took their seats. They had been off together it appeared but both of them seemed ready to eat, neither of them wasted any time digging in to the mini-feast prepared for them.

The Uchiha had never felt better. He was much heathier since Sakura had come along and began making his meals. He'd even gained a little weight, with it he felt as if he gained more strength as well. He ate his fill with Sakura at his side and when they were finished, he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her up to her feet. She'd want to clean, but it could wait. He wanted her with him.

They went to their room together. It seemed like a long walk but Sakura enjoyed walking beside her husband, even when he was quiet. He was quiet then, he hadn't so much as uttered a word on the entire walk and when they walked in the room, he closed the door behind them just as quietly.

He was behind her in an instant, his front flush against her back. Sakura inhaled sharply at the contact, heart hammering in her chest. His hands came up to the collar of her kimono, strong calloused fingers raked gently across her shoulders the second they were on her bare skin. The girl shivered in anticipation and having not missed it, the Uchiha grinned next to her ear.

"You've been at it all day, you should bathe and prepare for bed."

Disappointed by his words, a pout much similar to the one on her face earlier formed on her lips. She said nothing as he skillfully unwrapped her kimono and stripped her down to her undergarments. Sasuke took a long moment to admire her from behind. Such long, beautiful hair. She was so small, fragile and gorgeous. He adored her and everything she was to him.

"Go now, I'll be waiting for you." He told her, his voice barely more than a whisper.

She went and was pleased that she didn't feel embarrassed at all as she did. At first, she'd been shy in front of him when it came to her body. He didn't like that and he told her so constantly and after so long, she'd gotten more and more comfortable around him. Now, she had a confidence that they both liked.

…

After her bath, she wrapped her robe around herself and went back into the bedroom. Sasuke was already in bed, shirtless. The covers were pulled up to his waist and he looked rather inviting to Sakura's hungry eyes. He met her gaze head on, smirking the second he noticed the look in her eyes. She was so easy to read for him, more-so than she could have ever imagined.

She got in bed, choosing to ignore that smirk he had. She crawled close to him and into his arms which opened for her knowingly. She loved to lay with him like this and he never seemed to mind. Most nights that was just how they slept. Sasuke turned his head to rest it against hers, his nose in her hair. It always smelled so good, just like she did.

While she rested with one arm underneath her side, she used her other hand to feel his chest and for a moment she just traced lazy circles around with her index finger. She was lost in thought, mostly about how happy she was. Most days consisted of the same thing. It was routine but Sakura couldn't have been happier with the way they lived. Things seemed to be just as they were meant to be.

She was destined for lord Uchiha and therefore, she gave herself to him completely. Sasuke was aware of how perfectly they were together as well and he wouldn't be shy to admit he believed in destiny as well. He'd thought he was heartless, cold and ruthless but ever since she'd come along he'd seen a change in himself that he rather liked. His days were so much more enjoyable. He was happy, and there had been a time when he thought happiness didn't exist.

"Will you ever get tired of this?" He asked aloud though really, he was speaking his thoughts. "You being here with me."

The girl had obviously had another life before and it could have been a much better life for her. Sasuke hated the idea of holding her back from happiness. He did genuinely love the girl and although the last thing he ever wanted to do was lose her, he wanted her happiness above all else.

"Don't be silly. I love being with you. I love our life together. I love you. As long as I have you, nothing else matters."

Her words calmed him greatly and he sighed as his body relaxed. He would always do whatever he could do to keep her happy because if he didn't and he lost her, he himself would also be lost. Forever.

"Thank you." Sasuke said simply, though those two words were meaningful enough to bring a smile to her faced.

"There's no reason to thank me. I'm your wife aren't I? How could I marry you if I wouldn't be happy with you?"

"Hn. I see."

Giggling girlishly, Sakura leaned her head up to gaze at him. She really did love him, so much. "You worry too much, you know that?"

Reluctantly, he gave her a nod. "I have plenty to worry over, so it can not be helped."

Sakura rolled her eyes playfully and then gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "We should get to sleep. I planned to dust the place tomorrow."

Sure that would be explanation enough, Sakura rested her head on his chest once more and with a yawn, she was quickly drifting into sleep. Sasuke understood and he would let her rest. The kingdom was huge and even trying to accomplish dusting half the place would be a full-day job and Sakura busied herself with so many other tasks, it would certainly be a strain on her tiny body. He didn't want her overdoing it, so he knew he'd have to watch her closely.

Over the last few weeks, she'd changed. Her body and even her attitude. Though she was still herself, very much so, Sasuke easily recognized the difference even if he wasn't sure what was causing it. It could have been stress, which is why he wanted to keep a close eye on her and make sure she was okay. Nothing else mattered but her.

He laid there, holding her close to him as she slept and he wondered if there ever would come a time when he'd have to fight to keep her. He would, without a doubt but he hoped that situation never occurred. Peace wasn't something he was used to, not even close but he had gotten a taste of it and he liked it enough to want more than anything to maintain that peace. It was of the most importance. His entire name was on the line and he wasn't about to go down in history as the king who lost it all, not if he had the chance to prevent it.

…


	12. Research and Knowledge

***The Bridge Between Time***

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

 _I don't own Naruto_

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWELVE**

Research and Knowledge

* * *

"There's been a breakthrough…" The hoarse voice speaking came from none other than Neji Hyuuga. A dark, almost menacing laugh followed his words and his only subordinate in the room looked over at him with sad eyes.

"Neji-sama…"

"Tomorrow is the day. I'll finally have her back." Once again, the now elderly man laughed to himself, eyes gleaming with a newfound happiness as he thought of what was soon to come.

Surely he'd waited a long time, too long of a time- nearly a lifetime; but he wouldn't give up and all his hard work over the years had paid off. He was finally going to see her again, bring her back home where she belonged.

His research had been extensive and he'd learned a lot over the years. He knew for a long time where she'd gone, what time period she'd been drawn into and he'd known nothing but fear for far too long. His deepest research had revealed strange things to him, and he'd come to find out that Sakura was no ordinary woman.

In fact, he wasn't doubtful that her disappearance had been an act of fate, or even that it was her destiny- but he couldn't forget about her and move on. He'd die first. Even if it had been her destiny, there was always the possibility that she didn't like it. She had been happy with him all those years ago, they were happy. He knew they could be like that again, even if it was in their last days.

Some things had been easy to learn, while others proved more difficult and time consuming but the bridge between time was not easy to study, and even harder to understand. It had taken him ages to even find it and discover the elements that made it possible. Even still to this day, when he'd come to terms with being able to transport successfully, the studies still weren't complete.

After finally making the first contact with the dark hole, the Hyuuga was so stunned, just by the aura surrounding the thing that he had been completely out of commission for three straight months. Collecting his thoughts and theories was no easy feat.

The more tests he did, the more knowledgeable he became and after a couple more years, he was able to summon the portal at will. That however, didn't come without risks and he'd had many bad experiences over the years. He'd lost men. He'd nearly lost his own life. The chemicals coming from the ruins where the dark hole could be summoned didn't help the case.

Sickness had spread, lives were lost and it wasn't easy for him to work on reversing the effects when he was so worried about Sakura, but if he wanted to succeed it had been something necessary to do, and so he did it.

Finally now, he could proceed with his main objective which was going in after her himself. He didn't think it was safe for a long time, he wasn't sure if it would lead him to the same place but now he knew. That portal was only taking him one place, straight to his wife. Even if things didn't go as he hoped, he had to see her before his life was over, at least one more time.

Tomorrow would be that glorious day.

...

* * *

...

When it came to the Uchiha, research hadn't gone nearly as well. Sadly, he still knew next to nothing and his fear of losing his wife only seemed to grow stronger. Sakura never seemed worried when he was with her. She was the picture of happiness, always managing to keep him happy as well, even on his most stressful days.

There was nothing to stress over other than the thought of something happening to Sakura and that damned portal was the main cause of all his concerns. He had all faith in his abilities. It would take more than an army to take her from him but that strange light was another story. There was no power he had that could compete with it.

Sakura stayed far away from it, never even going to the front of the castle but after the last time Sasuke had been in front of the portal, he'd become more anxious. He couldn't help feeling something was about to happen to them and the feeling wasn't anywhere close to pleasant.

He tried not to show his concerns when he was around her and most of the time she seemed oblivious. She never questioned him, though sometimes she'd give him the look that told him she knew something was bothering him. He didn't want her worrying, it sure wasn't doing him any good but telling her or not, she would worry anyway.

This day had started like any other, only they'd had breakfast alone because their houseguests had slept in. They enjoyed the alone time though and after they'd ate their fill, Sasuke followed Sakura around the castle, helping her as best he could with all the daily chores she gave herself. It seemed never ending but the Uchiha lord found that anything he did with his queen was enjoyable.

She'd had a smile on her face all day, one that reached her bright green eyes as it always did. She'd been flirty and playful and they were only halfway through the chores before her face darkened, her eyes widened and she covered her mouth and her stomach with clutching hands simultaneously.

"Sakura?" Sasuke called, blinking at her in confusion. He wasn't sure what was happening, but she didn't look well.

She turned and bolted away, running so quickly it surprised him though it was nothing for him to be hot on her trail. She ran into the nearest bathroom but she didn't make it to the toilet before she was vomiting profusely.

The Uchiha's soul felt as if it evaporated his body. He hovered over her, caressing her back all the while his mind contemplated what could have caused this so suddenly. He couldn't help but fear the worst. Sickness wasn't something he could handle. There was no medical care in his kingdom and if Sakura had come down with something that couldn't be cured with his herbs alone, what would he do?

"Sakura…" Sasuke chewed on his lip in desperation while Sakura continued to vomit ever bit of her breakfast and then some. She barely got a breath in between heaves.

"I'm… o-kay." She panted, when her body had finally stopped its vicious assault but she was worn down, and deathly pale. She couldn't even wipe her mouth before Sasuke had her in his arms and was carrying her out of the bathroom.

He slowly began making his way towards the staircase, his destination their room. He was getting her straight into bed where she would be staying. She tried to argue and fight free of him but she was too weak to do either.

"I assure you, I'm fine!" Sakura rasped out in an attempted yell the second Sasuke laid her down on their bed.

"Yeah, you look it so I'm certain you must feel it." The sarcasm in his tone was distasteful, even to him. "I'm sorry, but you need to rest and let your body recuperate. We need to find out if this is something serious or not."

Sakura sighed, hating how much he worried so easily. She supposed that would never change though, it was just how Sasuke was. She understood because if something were happening to him, she'd worry just as much if not more.

"It's nothing." Sakura told him, having a pretty good idea herself where the _sickness_ had come from. She just wasn't sure how Sasuke would react to her assumption, or rather her feeling.

"You're not being honest." He muttered, onyx eyes narrowing on her small frame. His eyes bored into hers with an intensity that had her breathless instantaneously. "You know something. Tell me."

Sakura swallowed hard, averting her eyes fearfully. "I…" She took a shaky breath before resolving herself and meeting his strong gaze head-on. "Well, it's just… I think I may be pregnant."

Brows pulling together pensively, The Uchiha regarded her uncertainly. It took a moment for his mind to process exactly what she meant. His wife was carrying his child within her. The heir to his entire kingdom. With a gasp he took a hold of her hand and gave it a firm squeeze.

"Are you certain of that?" He asked in disbelief. He'd barely even imagined such a miracle.

Sakura nodded a couple times, giving him a soft smile. "Yes, I think my body has been trying to tell me for a while. I've been feeling different and I remember learning about pregnancy symptoms, nausea is one of them though not all women throw up often. Hopefully that won't be happening again."

Sasuke was dumbfounded. He couldn't believe that he'd achieved such happiness. Sasuke Uchiha had a legacy now, not only he and Sakura but their soon to come child who would one day rule this very kingdom and that only proved that prosperity could indeed find them one day, rather it be sooner or later.

They both had hope for what the future contained.

 _But they could have never been prepared for what was about to happen to them next._


	13. Paths Crossed

***The Bridge Between Time***

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

 _I don't own Naruto..._

* * *

 **CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Paths Crossed

* * *

Sakura felt good today. It was beautiful outside, warm with a cool breeze. She sat with her husband under her favorite tree and they enjoyed some fresh fruits for breakfast. Naruto or Hinata hadn't been seen yet but Sakura assumed they were awake and just hadn't come outside. She and Sasuke had been out for a while now, longer than they usually were.

Sasuke had been reeling from the news of her being with child and therefore, hadn't been able to sleep at all the night before. He still wasn't tired, he was happy and he was enjoying this time with his wife. Sakura could tell he was happy about the news and she was thankful for that. She knew that no matter what, Sasuke would always take care of them.

They sat for a long time in silence, enjoying the outside and each other's presence. After a while Sakura rested against Sasuke, her head comfortably in the crook of his neck. He always sat close enough so that she could lean against him if she wanted, and most of the time she did.

It felt so good outside, she didn't want to go in and Sasuke didn't mind being outside these days, as long as they were in the back of the castle. The Uchiha hated going to the front, even just himself but he still went every day. He couldn't help it, but so far today that portal hadn't even crossed his mind.

They were both quiet enough to think a lot. Sakura's thoughts surrounded her life and what was to come. She already loved their child and couldn't wait to meet the life she and her husband created. There was more to it all than that though. Sakura was no fool. She may have lost her memories, but not all of them. She still remembered learning about Sasuke Uchiha, the very lord she was now married to.

He was definitely the same man she'd read about in history but he wasn't like people claimed him to be. He may have been a strong and dark man but he was gentle and caring. She knew without a doubt that he loved her but in the old tale, the Uchiha lord had never wed, nor had he ever had any children and because of that, after his death his kingdom went down, not immediately but over time it crumbled away until it was nothing but ancient ruins.

In a way, she knew she was changing that history but she wasn't sure how to feel about it. She was happy, she wouldn't change anything even if she could but she wondered just how much different things would turn out for the kingdom, and the Uchiha but she guessed she could never know. All she could do was hope that there was a better outcome. She never wanted such a beautiful castle, her home to turn to ruins. She hoped their children, grandchildren, and even theirs kids and so forth would always strive to keep the place alive as it was meant to be.

Sasuke's thoughts were singular. Sakura. He was as anxious as he was enthused. Her health was a major concern but he hoped she would be okay. Hinata was sure to help them, she was a smart woman of many skills. They were lucky to have her and Naruto staying with them, and they couldn't forget Bolt. He was a sweet little guy. It was hard not to think about tragedies, especially after what Sasuke had endured in the last several years of his life.

He wouldn't deny that everything had changed now, his land and his home were safe and he knew that was all thanks to Sakura. He didn't know how but he was thankful that she had come to save him and his legacy. The only reason he even had a future was because of her and every time he thought about it, he loved her even more. He just wanted to keep her safe more than anything, and their unborn child. He already felt a whole new emotion over the small being that didn't even exist in his reality yet. It was small but even then, as he reached over and cupped his hand across Sakura's belly, he could feel the small rounding forming there. It was a life, one that they'd created together. It would be half her, and half him. Their blood and bodies combined is what created such existence and Sasuke was awed by that fact.

"What are you doing?" Sakura giggled, feeling ticklish from how gently he rubbed his hand across her lower abdomen.

"Nothing." Sasuke grinned at her ear and she leaned her head back to look at him. "Thank you, for everything." He told her earnestly, kissing her lips swiftly afterwards and then resting his forehead against hers.

Sakura's cheeks heated. She always got a little embarrassed when Sasuke got personal. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her fingers digging into his beautiful raven locks. "I love you."

"And I love you."

"Are you ready to go in? I really should start my dusting soon or I'll never finish today."

Sasuke snorted and rolled his eyes at her, but he got up with ease, lifting her to her feet as well. She would never get used to how strong he was. "You're impossible. I was hoping you'd forgotten about that."

Sakura swatted his arm playfully. "Are you kidding, if I don't we won't be able to breathe in there soon!"

"Calm down. I won't stop you."

Sakura glared at him as they made their way back to the castle, though she wasn't really annoyed. "Cleaning is important you know."

Sasuke nodded once from ahead of her. "Certainly."

She scowled, not liking his clipped response. "Don't be so cold. You must think the castle is much nicer when its cleaned properly."

He stopped and turned to her, stopping her in her tracks with one look into those obsidian eyes. "Of course, and I appreciate all the hard work you do around here. I just feel that sometimes, you should take it easy. You don't have to clean every day."

Sakura groaned but decided not to argue with him any more on the matter. "I promise not to overdo it, okay?"

Sasuke nodded, holding her to that promise silently. "Good. Now come." He held out his hand and she walked up to him, taking it happily. They walked the rest of the way in silence, both of them with a smile on their face.

/

"Oh, lady Sakura." Hinata called, a sweet smile on her face.

She'd only just gotten inside the back door, Sasuke was still beside her. "Oh, there you are, Hinata." Sakura had wondered when she would pop up looking for her. "We've been outside for a while."

"A long time." Hinata agreed with a giggle. "Bolt's already down for his nap."

"Really?" Sakura was surprised they'd lost track of time like that, after all Bolt didn't take a nap until late afternoon.

Hinata nodded, a smile still on her face. "Yes, so I thought I could help you with your dusting, if it's okay."

"Sure, that sounds great actually. Well Sasuke you don't have to tag along with us girls." Sakura looked over and up at him with a cheeky smile.

"Fine. I'll check in on you in a while if you haven't finished."

"Okay." Sakura called after him as he walked away, disappearing into the castle halls. Where he'd go, she wasn't sure. Either outside to check that portal or into the armory maybe. She didn't worry about him though, if anyone could take care of themselves, it was Sasuke.

"So where did you plan to start?" Hinata asked with interest and she and Sakura went about discussing what they would do, first they had to get the supplies they'd need.

.

/

.

"Are you sure about this?"

With a glare to his subordinate, Neji fastened his backpack tightly around his chest. "I've never been more sure about anything."

He was all ready to go, and in position before the portal. All of his calculations and preparations were secure and there was nothing else for him to do, but to do it.

"Please change your mind. Don't go in alone, allow me to join you!" The younger man had been loyal to Neji for years and had been a major help with his research. He had a lot to thank the boy for, but he wouldn't allow him to throw his life away, if that was what would come of Neji, he couldn't allow this boy to go down with him.

"Absolutely not. You know have my reasons and its highly likely that I won't be making it back."

The boy wasn't happy and those words only worsened the gut feeling he had. "Do you have the capsule?" He asked, knowing arguing with his teacher would be fighting a no-win battle.

Neji nodded. "Yes, safely tucked away."

"And the map?"

"Yes."

Knowing what time period he'd be going to, he'd prepared a map of the surrounding area that he'd be taken to. He didn't know how far he'd have to wander in his search for Sakura, he didn't even know if he'd find her for sure so he had to be prepared for travels though sadly he could only carry enough food as well to last a few days.

"You don't need to worry. This is what I want and if I don't come back, just know that I made it there. It will be worth it, even if I can't find her. I haven't spent all these years working for this for nothing."

"I know that sir, but-"

"That's enough. Thank you for all your help and for carrying on our knowledge. You have everything you need and you know to keep people away from this blackhole."

"I know. I won't let you down."

With a deep breath, Neji faced the portal which was non-existent at that moment. He couldn't believe the time had finally come. "Once I'm through give it thirty seconds before shutting it down alright?"

"Yes sir. And please… If you do find her and-"

"Don't worry so much. I'll be fine either way. I'm going now, there's nothing else to wait for."

"Okay, good luck sir."

Without another word, Neji lifted his hand before him and glanced down at the small vile containing so much power in his hand. He unscrewed the top and pulled out the dropper and with only one drop to the right spot, the bright blue glow he'd become so used to showed itself to him once again, only this time he knew it wouldn't waver.

It had taken a lot of work to get the exact components together and the chemicals in the area and his research of them had helped him considerably. He gave his disciple one last glance, a pleased smile on his face, the first one the younger man had ever seen on his teacher. He smiled back and then Neji was gone, with one step he was swept into the portal and taken to a time far before his own.

….

The journey through the portal was almost instant. Neji could feel a strain on his body during the transport but it was to be expected, he hadn't anticipated the strain it put on his mind. In that instant alone, many things crowded his mind. It was as if his entire life was flashing before his eyes and it was an intense sensation. He felt as if he was struggling just to keep his mind intact.

After landing in a new era, for a moment Neji was unable to collect himself. His body ached, especially his head so much that he was unable to move at all initially. He groaned aloud as he tried to move, but felt far too heavy to even budge himself.

He felt weak and momentarily confused from the way his mind swam and it was quite the struggle just to force his eyes open to try and take in his surroundings. The first thing he saw was the sky and it was nothing short of terrifying. His breath left his body as he gazed up at the black abyss above him. So much darkness and the loud rumbling sounding off from nearby couldn't have been good.

Adrenaline setting in from the fear of the unknown around him, Neji sprang into a sitting position. A strangled yell sounded from him as pain shot throughout his entire body, the feel was enough to take his breath away once again but it wasn't the pain that had taken it, it was the sight before him that did.

There wasn't a doubt in his mind that he was in the right place and time but he hadn't imagined things to be as they were. If this was where Sakura had come, he was sure that over time, even a short one- she wouldn't have survived here. Not alone.

At that moment, as he took in the devastation around him, the ancient looking castle before him and the way the sky itself and the ground seemed to be ripping apart, he was sure he was going to die any minute. He knew this for certain when he heard the screeching of beasts near him and when he saw the thousands of creatures falling from the skies and jumping out from the grounds he closed his eyes to appreciate the moment instead of fearing it.

He had no regrets. He'd come just as he'd planned, although he hadn't been able to see Sakura again, he felt positive that there was no way she was alive and here. There was no life here, how could any human live in such an environment? Neji waiting for the moment to come, death finding him after so many years. The creatures were closing in on him, he knew there was nothing he could do to fight them off. Maybe one or two, but an army was impossible. He was after all, a mere researcher.

…

Sakura and Hinata were about halfway finished with their dusting when the first tremor was felt. They were both taken by surprise initially because it had been so long since they'd even had a slight storm, so an earthquake was the furthest thing from their minds.

"Lady Sakura," Hinata worriedly reached for her and Sakura took her hand quickly.

"Let's go."

Knowing things could become much worse than a mere tremor, Sakura rushed Hinata back downstairs towards the girl's family. She knew just how worried Hinata would be because she was even more worried about Sasuke. Without a doubt she knew he was going out there and there'd be nothing she could do to stop him. After making sure Naruto and Bolt were okay, Sakura left them with Hinata. They were already getting in the small underground shelter on their side of the castle and even though they tried to force Sakura to stay, she had to leave.

Sakura ran all the way back upstairs and into her room where she'd always be safe and she'd also be able to check out whatever was going on outside. If Sasuke was out there, she'd be able to see him too but she hated this. She'd hoped it was all over for good and just when they'd gotten used to things being as normal as possible, the darkness was back and seemingly stronger than ever for the entire length she ran, the castle never ceased its tremors.

…

The Uchiha lord had been in an exceptionally good mood ever since he'd left Sakura with Hinata for them to clean. When he wandered outside the front of the castle to check things as he usually did, he became even happier to see that there was no sign of that retched old light. Everything seemed to be in as much order as possible and so he'd made his way back inside to check things in his armory as he did every day.

He'd been finished checking over all his tools, everything was in place as it always was but he'd lingered there, sharpening his favorite sword even though it was as sharp as it had ever been. He didn't want to bother Sakura and if Naruto wanted to associate, he'd find him in the armory like he did any other time.

After he'd sharpened the blade for a while he took a few minutes to admire his handy work. He had just caught his reflection in the blade when an all too familiar sensation flooded his body. In the blink of an eye he strapped his belt on, sheathed his sword and grabbed his tool pouch, hooking it to his belt in the very next instant.

It may be true that he appreciated not having any attacks and the kingdom blossoming and being fruitful was more than he could ever ask for, but if there was ever a time for a fight, he was ready.

In mere seconds, he was at the front door and once it was open he took a moment to take in the world around him, having changed so drastically since that same morning. The dark skies looked like the end of times, never ceasing and yet all consuming. The grass, plants and trees alike were long gone, replaced by a dead earth, cracked open seemingly from the core, fire burned from the holes in the ground as if hell itself was coming for them.

Sasuke was prepared for whatever may come his way, he could slay hundreds of the foul beasts with a single move and he was well practiced in that matter. It wasn't as if he hadn't seen the place in this state before, but it was far worse than it had been in a long time. It hadn't been this bad since Sakura had come to him.

What actually had him pause and ponder the situation was the fact that the creatures that sprang out, ready for blood seemed to be after something other than the castle, or the Uchiha himself and it took him a moment, scouting the area with his special eyes to find their prey.

There was a man there, easily seen once Sasuke had finally laid eyes on him. He didn't know how he'd managed to get there but he knew he had to rescue him. The Uchiha wasn't in the darkness any longer, Sakura had long sense brought him to the light and although people were scarce and it had been miraculous that Naruto and his family had shown up, if the chance arose such as it did then, he knew he had to fight for any people who came upon his land.

With one lift of his hand a fire rose around the man, keeping the demon beings at bay, if only for a short while. That's all Sasuke intended to need. He hadn't faced so many enemies in the longest time, there weren't even half as many when he and Naruto had left the kingdom grounds and been attacked on their way back in; the last attack.

Taking out dozens with his sword alone, just to get a little space, Sasuke made himself the opportunity to use one of his favorite powers, calling from the heavens lightning that he could tame with his hands. He never felt more powerful than he did as he stood there, cutting down hundreds at the time. They were endless for a few minutes, two more seeming to jump out of the ground with every single one he slayed.

It was the first time that it took more than a single attack of lightning to take them all out and after two, there were still a few dozen left, but to Sasuke that was nothing. One swing of his sword was enough to take out a handful alone and on his way towards were the man laid on the ground, he finished them off one by one. The fire he'd ignited dissipated just as he made it to the man.

He looked to be an older man, his hair was graying and long down his back, tied together loosely. He gazed up at the Uchiha lord with weak eyes and Sasuke could tell instantly that he'd been injured, though he couldn't tell how bad since the man was covering the wound with his hand and putting pressure on it to keep the bleeding at a minimum. Sasuke had hoped he was in time to prevent any injuries but since that wasn't the case, he knew he should get the man inside and see if Sakura or Hinata could help him. He looked innocent enough.

"Who… Who are you?" The man asked, his voice hoarse.

"Isn't it polite to give your own name before asking for another's?" Sasuke asked with a slight tilt of his head, his doujutsu still active as he regarded the newcomer.

"My apologies." The man breathed deeply. "My name is Neji Hyuuga."

"Well Neji, the name's Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha."

…

It didn't take much for Neji to recall that name. In fact, he instantly recognized it and the man before him to be the exact man he claimed to be. The knowledgeable man felt like a fool. He'd studied everything so carefully and thoroughly and he knew exactly what time he was coming to, but he was certain that King Uchiha had died before this time.

While he was confused, he supposed he should be thankful instead of curious because the man had just saved his life, if he didn't succumb to his injury. He wasn't able to tell how bad it was. The bleeding had slowed considerably but he had lost a fair amount of blood already.

The lord lived up to his reputation when it came to his strength and abilities but Neji would have never taken him for a man to save a life, he was known as a man from Neji's time, who wouldn't even spare a life. A man consumed by darkness, who lived only for himself and nothing more. For a moment, while the frightening man helped him to his feet, Neji wondered if history wasn't written as it truly was.

"Are you able to walk with my assistance?"

"Ah, yes." The man grunted as he struggled along, with Sasuke shouldering most of his weight. "Thank you for this."

The Uchiha muttered something unintelligible under his breath but Neji didn't bother asking him about it. The man may have been helping him but he was still extremely intimidating and Neji knew that with one wrong move, he could be dead in an instant- or worse.

"We have no doctors here, but our women are resourceful. I'm sure they'll be able to help you."

There was another nick in the history books. The Uchiha kingdom supposedly harbored the King alone and no one else. How the story was told, after the boy- 'Sasuke' had witnessed his parents and elder brother be slain by outsiders, he obtained a curse in exchange for immense power, power he used to obliterate anyone who so much as looked at him. He became so fearful so quickly, that those he didn't kill himself, took their own lives to escape him if they weren't able to get away alive.

For there to be people here at all was astounding, but Neji supposed he shouldn't expect anything less being that he was being helped by that very same man. If he hated everyone and wanted the entire world to be doomed to death, why would he bother saving him at all?

He wouldn't.

Once they were inside, a young man appearing about the same age as the King with blond hair and bright blue eyes ran around the corner, hurrying to their side as soon as he took them in.

"Sasuke what happened?" The boy asked, eyeing Neji cautiously.

"This man needs help, he's been wounded. Have the girls come to the infirmary downstairs to see if they can be of some help."

"Understood!" The boy nodded, turning quickly to do as he was asked.

"And Naruto, make sure they bring water. The pump down there has been out for years now."

"Got it."

Naruto ran off, and Neji shuddered, feeling cold thanks to his loss of blood. Sasuke gave him a concerned look, but said nothing as he carried Neji along. It took a few minutes to get to their destination and once there, Sasuke helped him into the closest bed. The older man got as comfortable as he could with the pain shooting from his side. He was sure it wasn't a vital spot, but he still worried about it from the size alone.

With a snap of his fingers, the Uchiha lit every candle in the room, impressing the man even more than he already had. He was skillful and strong, definitely a man you would want to follow in this day and time. Neji looked up to him, seeing the man in a whole new light than he had originally thought him in. He couldn't have been as cold as people made him out to be.

"I see you have a pack you're carrying. Have you been traveling a long time?" Sasuke asked curiously, wanting to make small talk while they waited for the others to arrive. "My castle is miles away from any other civilization. The journey couldn't have been easy to make it here."

Neji sighed and closed his eyes, thinking of the best way to explain himself. He didn't know if he should come right out with the truth. Sasuke could think of him as some kind of threat, a sorcerer of sorts and Neji didn't want to come off as anything other than a normal traveler. But then again, he didn't want to be branded a liar either.

Before he had a chance to speak, the door was opened, saving him from his explanation, if only for then. A girl walked in first, alone. She had long dark hair, and eyes very similar to his own, though she was much younger. The girl had such a striking resemblance to his younger self, that he knew instantly she must be one of his ancestors.

"Hinata, he had a wound under his hand on that side there."

"Don't worry, I'll take a look." Hinata nodded and hurried to the man's side, carrying a basin of warm water with her. She sat it on the table next to her and the proceeded to check the point of injury, forcing the man's hand aside to take a look.

Neji groaned in agony as pain ran through his entire body the second she touched the affected area.

"I'm sorry but I need to see." Hinata told him, ripping his shirt apart to expose the area better. Quickly, she started to clean the excess blood around the wound so it could be seen and inspected better. "It's a large gash but I don't think it's as deep as it looks."

Neji's main concern was the possibility of venom, or poison. Those creatures were of the unknown, beings far from any mentioning's in history. They were unlike anything he'd ever heard of, so he knew absolutely nothing about them. He wasn't even sure exactly what struck him being that he'd had his eyes closed awaiting his death. He hadn't wanted to watch it happen and now he wished he would have, just to know exactly what happened.

"Sasuke!" A new voice came from the opened door, but it was a voice all too familiar to Neji, one he could never forget. One that he had longed for, for the longest time.

His heart skipped a beat as he looked in that direction, paying no mind to Hinata checking his wound. All pain and discomfort were forgotten as a small framed woman with pink hair ran into the room, throwing her arms around the Uchiha lord. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think. He could barely believe his eyes. It was her.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." Sasuke told her, his tone soft.

"Sakura…" Neji whispered her name aloud and everyone turned to him in surprise, especially the Uchiha.

For a moment, reality ceased to exist and they all stared at the unknown man in confusion. How he could possibly know Sakura, or even her name was a mystery, a mystery that Sasuke was eager to solve instantly. Sakura took a step towards the man and Sasuke threw his arm in front of her, swiftly and easily forcing her back behind him in an attempt to protect her from the older man's eyes. The look on his face as he continued to gaze in Sasuke's direction, intending to see Sakura again was enough to make Sasuke wish he never saved the man to start with.


	14. Answers

***The Bridge Between Time***

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

 _I don't own Naruto_

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Answers

* * *

It wasn't often these days that the Uchiha lord found himself in an all-out rage, but that's just how he found himself as he glared harshly at the injured elderly man in the room. He was royally pissed. Sakura had never seen him such a way and fearfully, she stayed in place behind him. She didn't dare to even peek around him.

The power radiating from him was immeasurable and quite intimidating. Nobody moved and the only sound in the room was that of the injured man, whose breathing was labored as he clung to his injured side. Sasuke's stance alone was enough to make both of the ladies know that they'd better not take a single step in the man's direction.

Sasuke thought about just ending him and acting like none of this had happened, but then he had questions that he just needed to be answered. Sakura's hands held tight to his cloak, but he was so invested in his thoughts he didn't notice. All he knew was that old man had some explaining to do.

"You're awfully brave, speaking my wife's name as if you have any right." Sasuke spat, his voice menacing and quiet.

Neji winced in pain as he regarded the king, wishing he'd step aside so he could see her just once more. He was no fool and he understood everything that was going on, though some things were lost on him.

Sasuke had referred to Sakura as his wife, and by the way she'd come running up to him before was enough for Neji to know just what Sasuke meant to her and then there was her appearance. She hadn't changed, she was just as he remembered. It was as if she hadn't aged a day. Time was a tricky thing but he supposed it would be many more years into the future before all its secrets would be unveiled.

He didn't care about any of those things, he only cared to find Sakura, and he had. She was safe and beautiful, just as she always had been. He was happy, he felt accomplished and after thinking on it a moment, he smiled. He really had done it.

"Where have you come from and what is your motive for being here?" Sasuke questioned him coldly. "And I'd choose my words wisely if I were you. I will not hesitate to kill you."

Neji knew the dark lord was deathly serious. One wrong word or move and he'd be dead. He didn't think it would be such a bad turn of events since he'd completed his goal, but he did want to see her once more. To speak to her… Just one more time.

"I come from another time, far into the future." Neji rasped.

"Explain!" Sasuke ordered. His blood was boiling and he was trying hard to contain his fury and not unleash on the old man.

"Many years ago, when I was around the age you are now I started researching a place that was ancient and left in ruins. We suspected deadly chemicals to be in the area and with a fatal virus spreading like fire, we had to find out all we could. I never imagined the sight would have its very own black hole."

"Black hole?" Sasuke asked, having never heard of such a thing.

Neji nodded, taking a moment to breathe. "It's a time-space portal in which you can transport to any time, whether it be in the past or future and over an infinite span. It appears as a blue light."

"That light." It made sense. Sasuke felt Sakura's hold on his cloak tighten. She'd told him once that she believed she was from another time and Sasuke had come to the conclusion long ago that it was true. That strange blue light haunted him until he could deny it no longer. "You've been making it appear."

Sasuke's teeth clenched as he thought it over. That bastard had been the one making that portal appear and he was obviously trying to come after Sakura and Sasuke just was not having it. He'd become so angry he was trembling.

"I intend you no harm, I assure you. However, I did come here in search of Sakura. It was shortly after my research began that I asked Sakura to join me in the project. She didn't want to at first, having so many other obligations I knew it would hard on her but I was desperate and she agreed.

"It was the very first day she came along that it happened. She just vanished without a trace, gone as if she had never been there at all. There was no black hole by the time we started searching, but after extensively searching the area one day it was revealed. It took years but after extensive researching I was able to summon the portal at will, with the help of chemistry. But things still didn't go as I wished."

The man winced and panted for a moment, he felt weak and tired.

"It's crazy though, time. It's been so long… I've become an old man and then Sakura… She hasn't aged at all."

Sasuke's hand was on the hilt of his sword and his grip was tight. He only seemed to grow more furious over time. "What exactly does that mean?"

"The only way I can explain it is, our time's move differently. We may never understand it, but that's the way it is."

"So, what did you think, you were going to come here and take Sakura back with you?" Sasuke's eyes were fierce as he glared at the older man, but he did not look away. He was not afraid.

Neji could see that the Uchiha was overly protective of Sakura and he was sure no harm would be coming to her any time soon. He sighed deeply before he answered Sasuke.

"Originally yes. Sakura was my wife and I dedicated my life to saving her but in the end, I just wanted to know she was alive. I see she is, she's young and very much alive. If she'd been taken from you, wouldn't you have wanted to save her as well?"

Sasuke frowned. He didn't know what to make of all this and in his dumbfounded state he did nothing to stop Sakura from walking around him to stand before the man. She gave Sasuke a meaningful glance and he calmed slightly. There was no threat in the man, he'd be nothing to finish off and she wasn't getting too close anyway.

"You said I was your wife?" Sakura asked, taking the man in for the very first time. He had pearl eyes, much like Hinata's and long gray hair pulled back into a hair tie. There was something oddly familiar about it, similar to what she felt when she had first met the girl. A sharp pain shooting through her head seconded that thought.

He nodded, lips mulling together as he admired her. It had been so long but as he looked at her then, he felt like it had been no time at all. She was just as she'd always been and he didn't know what to make of it, but he was so glad to see her, to hear her voice.

"Yes, you were." It was obvious she'd lost her memories; his Sakura would have stopped at nothing to try and get back to him as well. She didn't remember him and strangely, it didn't bother the Hyuga.

He wanted her to live, to be happy and be safe. Nothing else mattered. She didn't have to remember it, he did. He had no regrets as his eyes took her in, all his pain forgotten. He still loved her, he always had, always would. But it was that love that made him be able to be happy for her, and even happy for himself.

"I always thought I came from another place, because of the things I was able to remember. I have never remembered any people from before arriving here, I didn't even know anything about myself."

"You were always strong, but after experiencing it myself I can tell you that the journey through time-space is excruciating on the mind. I believe that was more than likely the factor in which your memories disappeared."

"Will I never get them back?" Sakura asked him softly, because for some reason she wanted to remember him.

The man closed his eyes and breathed deeply before opening them once more to meet those green orbs. "Who knows?" He winced then and cried in pain and Sakura rushed to his side, only giving Sasuke a look of warning on her way. Hinata joined her at his side and they went about cleaning and tending to the wound.

It had still been bleeding and it took a few minutes to clean the area well enough for them to even be able to tell what they were looking at. It didn't appear to be a deep cut, but the affected area was large. All they could do was bandage him up and try to keep the bleeding at bay. It didn't look like it needed to be stitched up, but then he had already lost so much blood.

Hinata stepped back once there was nothing more to be done but Sakura lingered, far too long for Sasuke's liking. He was more tense that he ever had been and he felt that he'd much rather take on an army of demon-minions than to deal with something like this.

"Thank you." Neji whispered weakly and Sakura gave him a smile. He was an old man from the future who used to be her husband. It was crazy, but then nothing surprised her anymore.

"No, thank you. For caring about me enough to never give up on me." She was truly grateful for that.

"You would have done the same if things had ended up the other way around." Neji was thankful that Sakura had not had to endure all the pain he had. She had never longed for him after her disappearance, she'd forgotten all about him and therefore, she was able to move on with her life happily.

This pleased him. Though she was his wife originally and he would always love and remember her as such, he had no hard feelings knowing she was remarried and rewriting history as he knew it. It was possible she'd changed the Uchiha completely and if that was the case, there were so many other possibilities for the future of his kingdom, what were the very ruins he researched in his time.

He wished he was still young, there was so much to find out. The universe was full of mystery, but he took pride in knowing that thanks to him and his research, one day those mysteries could be revealed.

"I have something," Neji mumbled, feeling slightly lightheaded. He struggled to keep awake but he couldn't sleep until he'd explained everything.

Sakura knelt beside the bed and watched as he dug around in his pocket before pulling out a small capsule. He held it out and Sakura offered him her hand.

"This capsule alone has the power to manipulate time, with it you can work out exactly where you want to go, if you want to travel through time. I've also given my most trusted colleague information pertaining to the black hole, in hopes that one day there will be no more incidents like what happened to you. The capsule also contains valuable information and I don't know why but I feel as if it could help you here, somehow.

"Don't be too hasty, I'm not saying any of you should go playing with time, but I think you should study it, find out anything you can. You're smart Sakura, you probably would have figured things out much easier than I did, if you had been researching it." Neji groaned as a chuckle erupted from him. He was amused, but in so much pain.

"I understand," Sakura told him as she touched his hand to take the capsule. She gasped as she was taken aback by the sensation she felt from the slight touch.

It wasn't a physical sensation, but a mental and emotional one. In the instant she touched his hand, she remembered everything. Seemingly every moment from her life before the incident flashed before her eyes. Her head ached as it struggled to grasp all the old, newfound memories. She felt dizzy and also heartbroken. She recovered herself to hold more tightly to his hand.

It was devastating to realize the gravity of what had happened. Sakura was greatly overwhelmed and at a loss for words. She could have never imagined something so bizarre happening to her. It was unrealistic, but it was reality. Her heart ached for Neji and all the pain he must have endured and she hated herself for losing her memories for even a moment.

Her lips trembled as she looked him over once more and recognized just how much he'd aged. "I remember." She whispered, tears brimming in her eyes. "I remember everything."

Neji's eyes widened considerably before they returned to normal while softening and he gave her a happy smile. "That's good. I hope it will help with you learning about this black hole. If anyone can figure it out, you can."

Sakura was so proud of him and though she wished he would have been able to move on with his life instead of chasing after her, she was glad he had dedicated his life to learning things that would most certainly change life in the future. Her mind was suddenly so full of knowledge and she knew that this mystery would also be something she would look into.

"Thank you, Neji." Sakura told him, smiling through her tears as she watched his eyelids flutter.

"And this," With shaky hands, he removed his necklace and passed it to her. "One drop will summon the black hole, but it will only stay for so long. Usually between five and fifteen minutes."

Sakura nodded, taking in all he had to say.

"Everything else you will need to know is in that capsule." He forced his eyes to stay open long enough to gaze at her once more, knowing full-well that his life was weak. So weak. "I'm glad you remembered." He admitted before turning his eyes to the Uchiha standing a few feet away, he hadn't moved and Neji was certain he was still unhappy about his being there.

Sasuke's frown deepened as he met the older man's gaze head on. He felt nothing for the man, even knowing his life was fading away. While he didn't feel concern about his impending death, he neither felt the hatred he'd felt shortly before. Sasuke could understand how the man felt, and he could respect him enough to leave him to his last moments in peace.

"Thank you, for sparing me to have this moment… And for taking care of Sakura."

After a moment, the Uchiha gave him a nod. "She will always be taken care of." Sasuke wanted him to know that. For some reason, he felt the man deserved to feel reassured about Sakura's wellbeing, and her wellbeing would always be a concern of Sasuke. She was his wife and the mother of his unborn child. He would always protect her.

"I'm truly thankful for that, honestly." Neji gasped as a sharp pain nagged at his wound. The bleeding hadn't stopped, there was something odd about the injury but he didn't think about it anymore.

"Neji, you should return to the future, you could get help there." Sakura told him, even she knew if he stayed there, he would bleed out and die. She didn't want to be witness to his death, when he could be saved.

He shook his head weakly. "It wouldn't be wise of me to return, there's much to be researched before this time travel is exposed to the world. Too many questions would arise from me returning to my own time. Also, the trip alone would probably be too much for me. I wouldn't make it back alive."

Sakura frowned and looked away from him. She'd never expected her life would end up as it had, for her to actually have to sit here and watch a husband she'd forgotten all about die, while she could do nothing at all, it hurt. It hurt badly, but she would respect his thoughts and wishes.

"You know it wasn't easy, and I hated every minute of it but I truly believe that everything…" He stopped momentarily to cough and Sakura's eyes widened as she saw blood fall from his lips. "Everything happens for a reason. I'm positive now that I would have never made the breakthrough without that incident occurring."

Sakura nodded, she agreed. Neji had known she'd always been a firm believer in everything happening for a reason and it touched her that he believed it too. Her memories returning did nothing to change her current feelings, about Sasuke, her husband, and her life with him. However, she was able to respect Neji even more for everything and for that she was glad.

"We won't allow all of your hard work to be in vain. I think that in the next decade alone we could have it where time-traveling is risk-free, but it will have to be something carefully monitored and not just anyone will be trustworthy enough to use such a power."

"No, time is nothing to be played with. The knowledge should be used wisely and that's why only you and one other have the ability to find out any more than I know now. I trust you will find a way to keep things together."

"Of course, I will." Sakura told him, tears falling from her eyes once more as she watched his eyes waver a bit.

"Don't cry for me, Sakura. I promise…" He was cut off by a sharp intake of breath as an excruciating pain overcame him. "I am happy. All my goals were successful." He hadn't brought her home, but honestly he'd given up on that goal long ago. Seeing to her safety was of the most importance and being that he'd spent so long assuming her dead, he would not dread. He had too much to be thankful for. He smiled as he watched her through blurry, half lidded eyes. Nothing pleased him more than knowing she'd be the last thing he seen.

"I'm so sorry, Neji." Sakura whispered, but it was after he was no longer with them. She cried over his body, knowing well enough that his soul was long gone.

The last thing she remembered was losing herself to the emotion which overwhelmed her.

…

Sakura woke up in her bed with a migraine and searching hands. She wasn't used to her bed being empty, Sasuke was always there, almost always with his arms around her. It hurt to pry her eyes open with the way her head ached but she did so in search of him.

The room was empty, something she truly wasn't used to and as she sat up in bewilderment, it all came crashing back down to her. Her hand went to her chest as she thought back over all that had happened. It was painful, her memory returning but she was thankful it had. It would prove to help her in the future.

Getting out of bed rather shakily, Sakura went to the bathroom before she left the room. She was depressed that things had ended up as they had, for Neji. But she knew he wouldn't want her to feel that way. It was hard but she did all she could to not think about his death and all he must have gone through, but instead focus on how happy he had been in his last moments.

He'd accomplished so much, he was always so smart and good at his work. Sakura truly was proud of him but she hated he'd had to die. As she made it to the bottom of the stairway and went about wandering the castle in search of Sasuke, her thoughts went to him instead.

He'd been so angry and tense the night before and she was afraid of what he must be thinking. It didn't make her any less concerned being that he'd not been in the bed with her this morning. He could hate her now and she wouldn't blame him, because at that moment she hated herself.

She didn't realize she hadn't been paying attention to where she was going until she ran into someone. It was Hinata and she dropped the basket she'd been carrying on her way. It was full of clothes. Sakura realized she must have been cleaning and she hurriedly helped to gather the dropped clothing.

"Forgive me." She whispered.

"No my lady, forgive me." Hinata helped her to her feet and they stood together. The girl could tell how distraught Sakura really was, and her heart hurt for her.

"Have you seen Sasuke?" Sakura asked her hesitantly. She was worried that Sasuke was on a rampage, or worse.

Hinata nodded, a sad look on her face. "He and Naruto are outside. They're making preparations for the burial."

Sakura's eyes widened momentarily in her surprise but after a moment she smiled. "Are they?"

"They thought it would be what you'd want."

It made her happy to know that they would be kind enough to do that for Neji. He most certainly deserved it. Leaving Hinata behind, Sakura made her way to the backdoor and exited the castle. She walked outside and inhaled deeply as she found them. Both Naruto and Sasuke were digging out the earth, preparing a grave. She wanted to sob, to succumb to the depression but that was something she just couldn't do.

Still she stopped where she was, a good distance away from them. She wasn't sure she could see Neji again and she much rather keep her distance until the burial was complete.

Sasuke spotted her from across the distance and he left Naruto to work alone while he walked over to her. He was more concerned about her than she could have imagined, but he wished she would have stayed in and rested.

"Sakura," He called when he was a few feet away because he knew she wasn't seeing him. Her eyes were off in the distance and she looked as if she was seeing nothing at all.

Her lips trembled as she looked to him, her eyes reacquainting themselves with all of him. Sasuke Uchiha. A feudal lord who was now her husband. He was so different than people imagined him, even herself and it surprised her at how much she truly did love him. Nothing had ever felt more real to her.

"Sasuke…" She sobbed as she looked at him and with a knowing look on his face, the Uchiha pulled her against him and wrapped her in his arms. He despised her hurting at all, for even an instant.

Sakura held onto him tightly, he felt so good and reassuring. She knew everything had happened as it was intended and she was destined to be there with Sasuke and she was truly happy being there. She was happy about her pregnancy, her marriage to Sasuke and the knowledge she'd been given by Neji. She would study hard and find out any and everything that she could but most of all, she was changing the future, aside from adding time-travel to it. What was most important to her was saving this kingdom, because it was hers now just as it was Sasuke's.

Her tears disappeared into his cloak and after a while, her crying ceased altogether but still for the longest time, she and Sasuke held each other. He was worried that the return of her memories would change how she felt about her life now, but that didn't seem to be the case. He could understand her being upset about the death of the man if she'd had another life with him and he wouldn't dare to say anything to her about it.

Whatever her life was before she met him was none of his concern, all he knew was that Sakura was his light, she had been since she'd come into his life and she always would be. She'd changed everything for him and his kingdom. She'd given him a purpose other than protecting his kingdom until his inevitable death, she'd brought life to his kingdom and with her help, he would have children who would succeed him and also keep the kingdom alive.

Sakura had come to him because it was destiny.

"You're not angry…" Sakura whispered thoughtfully. She had feared how he would be feeling, after the mood he was in the night before. Before her memory had returned, she'd been sure he was going to end up killing the man before he even had the chance to die.

"No." Sasuke sighed, his eyes on the castle behind her, his arms having no intention of letting her go. "I understand." He really did have an understanding for her feelings, and even those of the man who was no longer with them. He realized how deeply that bastard had cared for Sakura and while he initially didn't like it, he was man enough to respect him for it.

"Thank you." She told him. She needed that understanding from him desperately, and was glad to know she meant enough to him for him to give it to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, pulling her back away from him a fraction to look her over.

She nodded and looked up to meet his eyes. "I am." As long as she had Sasuke by her side, she would be.

…

The four of them, along with Bolt held a memorial for Neji. He was buried beyond the gardens. Sasuke and Naruto even so much as cleaned a whole area around the sight, placed a marker of remembrance and made it a place Sakura could pay respects to him comfortably.

It was as if the world itself sat still for a moment, there wasn't a sound as they all stood over the grave. Even the wind itself ceased to exist. The world around them was lively and beautiful, more-so than it ever had been and Sakura could tell as she stood there, with all Neji had left behind in her hands that a calm was settling over the kingdom.

She wasn't sure how she knew, but she was confident that all the evil around them was gone and the curse the kingdom was subjected to was no more. Neji had given them a precious gift and Sakura would not let it go to waste. Their future had never looked brighter than it did then and as she looked down at the grave marker, she thanked him silently for all he'd done.

He may not have had the chance to realize it, but Neji had also changed history and she'd make sure he was remembered well for all his accomplishments. She glanced at her hands once more, first at the necklace with the vile attached to it and then at the capsule which held more knowledge than she could fathom. There was so much to learn… So many possibilities. She smiled to herself as she thought of where his findings could lead them and of how Neji was once again able to give her work. She knew it wouldn't be easy, but then he'd never been easy on her.

She would do just as he expected and make a way to go beyond his discoveries and unravel all the mysteries ahead of her. Life was not as she once imagined it. In her past life, she didn't believe in the supernatural, in curses or even in time-travel. She didn't believe in extraordinary powers and even though she'd learned that Sasuke Uchiha was supposedly a man with special abilities such as he had, she never imagined it could be true.

It amused her at how right they were about his strengths, though not to the full extent, and yet how wrong they were about who he was as a man. He was dark, he was intimidating and strong enough to slay armies but he was also kind and gentle, and he was thoughtful. He loved hard, she knew this first hand and maybe there was a time when he was nothing but ruthless, but he'd never seemed that way to Sakura.

She thought back to how easily she'd fallen for him, and how protective of her he'd always been. He enjoyed having people in his life and she knew he would be a great father. As she thought about all this the man on her mind came up next to her. Naruto and Hinata had long since taken Bolt back inside but Sakura hadn't noticed. She'd been far too deep in her thoughts.

Absentmindedly, she put both items in one hand and reached out once she had a free hand to take a hold of his. He watched her quietly as they stood there, hands clasped tightly together. He could tell she'd come to peace and he was glad of that. Sakura turned to face him, her eyes finding his quickly.

"Let's go inside," She suggested and Sasuke gave her a nod of agreement. They walked together towards the castle, both of them admiring the view. Sasuke thought the land was happy and almost as beautiful as his queen.

"Sakura," Sasuke stopped her, just as they made it through the gardens. "Thank you, for everything."

Sakura leaned into him, her arms went around his waist and she hugged him tightly. He was so warm and safe. She loved being with him and being loved by him. She adored the fact that he was so sincere in thanking her, when she hadn't really even done anything aside from being with him.

"I love you." She murmured as one of his arms wrapped around her as well. His free hand came up to her face and as his thumb caressed her cheek she gazed up at him. She could see the love in his eyes, it was deep and loyal.

He leaned down then and captured her lips in a kiss, the action speaking louder to her than any words ever could. Their love was real, impossibly so and together they had brought their kingdom out of the darkness and for as long as they lived, they would continue to keep their home alive.


	15. The Bridge Between Time

***The Bridge Between Time***

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

 _I don't own Naruto_

* * *

 **CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Epilogue

* * *

"Mama, I'm back!" A younger girl, at the age of twelve shouted out as she hurried inside the castle doors, ignoring the servants there that tried to hold the door for her. She much preferred doing things herself, it kept things much easier. She liked things simple.

She was beaming as she kicked out of her shoes and left them neatly by the front door. Her skin was still tingling from her travel and for a moment, she stood just there in the entry of her home, taking everything in anew. Having seen it in a whole other light really put things into perspective for her. Now she understood everything she'd been learning over the course of her life. Now she understood just what her parents had gone through.

Now she knew they weren't lying when they said this kingdom was once deserted aside from the two of them.

"Welcome back, Miss Sarada. Your parents are waiting for you out back. You should hurry to them, the queen has been fearful since the second you left."

The young girl, Sarada, smiled warmly at the head maid of the castle. She was a beautiful woman with midnight blue hair and pearl eyes. She was like an Aunt to the young girl, and one of her mother's closest friends. It was she who took it upon herself to lead the daily work inside the castle, while her husband headed the work in the fields.

"Thank you, Lady Hinata. I'll go to them now."

Hinata waved her off as Sarada ran ahead, not bothering to put her shoes back on. It was the same castle, the same lands and yet… everything felt so different. Today, things were lively, both with people and with the scenery just inside the castle.

Where she had witnessed the plain stone walls, some cracked and all worn and aged, everything looked new, polished and clean. There was light, there were paintings, there was even colors, though her favorite was the sleek white on the walls. It was simple, and she liked simple.

She'd grown up to know this castle, in her time. It was always hard for her to believe the stories, that her home had once been in ruins. But now, she'd witnessed it with her own eyes, and she could appreciate all that she had that much more. Though Sarada was already an appreciative young girl.

When she exited the castle through the back doors, she was greeted by nothing but beauty. She stood in place, inhaling the scent of freshness, the gardens in the back were the best place in the entire kingdom to her. It was where her parents had married, it was where they spent most of their time, and it was also her parent's favorite place as well.

She'd witnessed this same land a dying mess, but it was nothing of the sort now. No, now it was full of life and happiness. Everything they needed to survive was growing right here. Just thinking about everything her parents must have endured to secure this peace and glory was enough to bring tears to the girl's eyes and finally, she took off, running through the gardens lined first with gorgeous flowers in full bloom, then the rows of vegetables. Once she was through them then came the endless sight of fruit trees, and in the center of them all was the large cherry blossom tree that her parents claimed was the life of the whole kingdom, and that's exactly where she found them.

The two of them sat on the bench together just under the tree. Her father, the king of their land sat with his arm wrapped around his wife. Her mother sat there with her head resting in the crook of his neck. The girl's heart twisted as she stopped in her sprint to admire them from a distance. Her lip trembled with emotion that washed over her then.

Those two people, they'd done so much to keep this entire kingdom alive. Sarada had no way of knowing everything, though she knew some of it all. Her father had told her numerous times that she wouldn't be able to understand things completely until she was older, and only then would he tell her everything she was so curious about.

She was okay with that. Her parents were very precious to her, and she respected them more than anything or anyone else. She'd never thought much about them, about their love for each other, but after meeting their past selves and taking them in now, she felt she understood much more than she had before.

Deciding not to linger any longer, she hurried over to them, knowing full well her mother probably was a worried mess. She'd been training her for years to prepare for this travel, and Sarada had to learn many things. But, her mother… the queen, she was a genius. Everybody claimed her to be, everybody accepted her as one. The title had been sticking with her as long as Sarada could remember. After all, she was the woman who'd perfected time travel, and made it possible for their world to change for the better.

"Sarada!" Her mother exclaimed with a breath of relief the second she was her gunning for them, only a second later the young girl had tackled them both in a hug. "S-Sarada?"

"Mama… Papa…" She sniffled, holding them both tightly around their necks and they were quick to embrace her back in return.

"Did something go wrong?" Her father questioned worriedly.

"No." She whispered, leaning back and releasing them to smile at them both. They were older now, but to her they were still just as beautiful as they'd been back then. "I'm just… I'm so happy."

"Sit here, sweetie." Her mother slid over just enough to leave room for her to sit between them, and she did so without hesitation. "So you were about to wake your father without issue?"

Sarada nodded happily. "Yes… But, my heart just soared when I saw how relieved he was to see you… and the way you clung to him, oh my… I just, I don't know. Going back there though, it really opened my eyes. I'm glad it had to be me who went."

"I would have gone myself if it wouldn't have caused unnecessary confusion, but it would have definitely stirred up things and it was too early for that then."

Sarada nodded as she absorbed her mother's words. It made complete sense. Neither of them understood the time travel then, they were completely in the dark. A stranger such as herself could have come from anywhere, but even being older, her parents would have recognized themselves.

"I enjoyed the travel though. I can't imagine it being as strenuous as you explained it once to be." Sarada mused.

"No side effects at all then?"

"A little tingle, that's it."

"Well, that's to be expected." Her mother seemed to think over things for a moment, all the while her father remained silent, at least until she turned her eyes, mirrors of his own to look up at him.

"So, Papa…" Her left brow arched suggestively and he gazed back at her, waiting for her to speak what was on her mind. "You really love Mama, huh?"

Seemingly taken aback, her father's lips parted before they snapped shut again and she could have sworn his cheeks turned the slightest shade of pink. "Shouldn't you already know that?" He grumbled, looking away as if embarrassed by her choice of words.

"I do, and I did before… But, there was something special about that day, the look in your eyes. But, you weren't married back then so, did you already love her though?"

Hesitantly, the king turned his head back to look at his daughter once more before a soft smile graced his lips. "Of course I did." He admitted, and she could see the honesty in his eyes. "She's always been my queen."

"Ohhhh, stop!" Her mother giggled girlishly, while pressing her hands to her cheeks. "Sarada, don't ask such things."

"But… I just want to know more about you two. Everybody knows what you have is special. I want to understand it more, that's all."

"Don't make your mother uncomfortable." Her father grunted, but Sarada gave him a sharp look because she knew he was really the one he was worrying about being uncomfortable.

"What about you, Mama?" She pressed. "Did you always love Papa?"

"Oh my." Her mother squeaked, blushing up to her ears. When she didn't answer, even the king turned to look at her curiously. When her mother noticed this, she shook her head vigorously. "Not you too!"

"Mama…" Sarada scoffed.

"Well," Her mother sighed, seeming to relax herself before explaining. "I fell in love with your father very easily. Honestly, it didn't take long at all. He was very precious to me, after saving my life and being so kind to me, even though he was much different back then. And well, he was so… so… stunning and strong, and um… well, how could I not love him?... Wait, Sasuke?!"

Sarada laughed as she watched her father hurrying off towards the castle as if he couldn't listen any longer, and her mother jump to her feet to run after him. Those two were quite amusing to their preteen daughter. They truly loved each other, that much she knew for sure. It was a special kind of love that she hoped she could find for herself one day.

…

Sasuke's feet had led him around the castle and to the front and he didn't stop until he was standing at the very place he'd first found her, the same place that was now a portal used often to travel through time. Sakura was right behind him, she said nothing as she came to stand right next to him, her gaze on the same area his was.

It surprised her that this was still a place he came to daily. He didn't worry about it, he didn't glare at it for hours on end, for it wasn't an unknown anymore. No, it was the very thing that had brought her to him so many years before. This was where he'd found her, unconscious and soaked and deathly pale. He'd thought she was dead, had no idea how she'd gotten there, but she was alive and from then on, he just had to protect her. She had changed everything for him and his kingdom, she'd been precious to him for the longest time and he would forever be thankful that she'd stumbled upon that portal, that he'd found her that day, that she'd changed his way of thinking and feeling and somehow, she'd saved him and all that came along with him.

Now, that portal was a symbol of everything precious to him.

Sakura was thankful too. Aside from her daughter, Sasuke was her life. She knew from early on that this was where she'd belonged. Everything had happened for a reason, and though it may not have been understandable in the beginning, they'd both come to understand long ago. In the past thirteen years, they'd both made drastic changes that altered the world around them, though they were always changes for the better.

Like Sasuke had come to forgive people, and accept his past for what it was. It was hard, when his family was stolen from him and he was left to destroy all those responsible in his all-consuming hatred, and even many innocents. The others had ran away, smartly- and after that everyone left him be, though not before he was cursed because of his actions. He'd blamed everyone for the death of his family, and that's where he'd messed up. His kingdom fell, and if his light hadn't shown up when she did, he'd have been long gone before now.

Yet here she was, his light, his queen, his wife. He cocked his head to admire her silently, for all that she was to him. She'd given him hope, life, happiness. She was his reason for change, for pushing forward. Though he was never willing to let the demons destroy his kingdom without a fight, he was only willing to fight until he went down with it before he'd found her. Then she came, like a beacon of all the things she truly was, she saved everything. She's brought life back to him, and to his kingdom.

Now, Sasuke was more open in all ways. It was true, he kept to himself for the most part. He spent his days with his wife and daughter mostly, and then Naruto a good bit. Naruto's son Bolt had grown into a fine young man, and Sasuke also enjoyed having him around. Him and Sarada were the eldest kids in the kingdom. Any others were infants and toddlers. The Uchiha lord was just glad, and so thankfully that his kingdom was prospering once again.

Then there was Sakura. Aside from helping Sasuke himself, she'd changed the entire world, even if she'd deny it to anyone who claimed that. At first, after her past memories came back to her, and she remembered the man who was once her husband, she was depressed. Things hadn't turned out as she would have liked. It was a while before she finally got herself together and went to work, and once she started, that was all she did.

She studied all the information Neji had left her, did numerous tests and tirelessly, she strived to perfect what that brilliant man had made possible. It was hard, Sasuke was protective, and possessive of his wife, but in the end, he was able to truly respect the man. He'd accomplished things that normal people just couldn't fathom. He was one to be remembered, and Sakura made sure he was recognized for all his work. It going to waste was something she would never let happen.

It was after Sarada was born that she finally decided to test out the portal, after trial and error. She didn't want to risk trying anything while pregnant, for she feared it could have harmed the baby inside her. Sasuke was glad of that, because he didn't want her anywhere near that portal. He did not want her going anywhere and when she came to him telling him she was going for it, going to leave him to see if she had figured things out, he was lost and downright angry and that was when they had fallen out.

Sakura needed him to understand, this was something she just had to do and it was for the good of the kingdom. However, Sasuke had always been adamant about her staying far away from that hole, and he was too afraid of losing her, and this didn't change even after all the work she'd done. If she were to go through it, and never return to him, she'd be taking everything from him.

His hope. His life. His happiness.

These were the things that only Sakura gave him, and he couldn't bear the thought of losing her. But eventually, after she'd put her foot down, he'd relented and let her go. It was the hardest thing he'd ever done in his life. And for an entire hour he was a mess. He watched that portal until she was back, beaming at him and throwing herself into his waiting arms. After that, it was easier for him to let her go because he had the upmost faith in that woman. She was a genius.

After a few years of working things out, she had once and for all perfected the art of time travel. It was no longer a danger to the mind or body, though sometimes there were still side effects, she eventually settled them as well for the most part. Then she'd gone back, to her original time to see that man once again, only that time, Sasuke went with her. It was his first time making the journey through time.

He understood, and he gave her the space she needed when she faced him. That man loved her just as much as the air he breathed, just as much as Sasuke himself did and that was another reason he was able to respect Neji so deeply. He'd been working hard on the serum that would summon the portal at the time they arrived, and he wasn't an old man either.

Sasuke couldn't handle the look in his eyes, and so he'd left them in peace while he checked out the future for what it was… and it was a lot to take in for the Uchiha lord.

Sakura had been glad to go back and see Neji. She had so much respect for him, for never giving up on finding her, for learning all that he had. He was an amazing man. But, if she could have changed anything, it would have been him coming to her as he had, an old man who was once her husband, who died right before her eyes.

She wanted to explain things to him in full, because if anyone could understand, it would have been Neji. Thankfully, seeing her had been enough. He had the relief he needed to know that she was alive, she was okay- there was no more uncertainty. She was remarried, and had Sarada but he even seemed happy for her, and for that, Sakura was just so glad.

After that, Neji could live his life in peace, he could move on, while still working on everything that was rightfully his. Sakura knew that if anyone was the genius, it was him.

Things settled down with her newfound knowledge and abilities to time travel. She went shopping all around the world in different times, and she brought the castle back to life once again. Soon after that, the people started returning. How, Sasuke would never know. All he knew was, she had done it and with her at his side, his people no longer had that fear of him, and they looked to Sakura as if she was everything, just as Sasuke himself did.

"You know, it's crazy… All this time and I've never given this thing a name."

Sasuke raised a brow at her words and glanced briefly at her before his eyes returned to the portal just before them. "Does it even need one?"

Sakura chuckled then. "Well, it deserves one, doesn't it?"

The Uchiha pondered this momentarily, before nodding. If Sakura thought so, he would agree. To him, she was always right. "If you say so." He finally murmured, to which she sighed.

Her hand took a hold of his as a bright smile took to her face, lighting her eyes up right along with it. "I love you, Darling. Thank you for calling me here, for giving me my reason to exist."

"Ah. Same goes to you." He squeezed her hand meaningfully. "So, what's this name you've come up with?"

"I think we'll call it, The Bridge Between Time."

"Hn. Sounds fitting." Sasuke muttered before pulling her into his arms and wrapping her small frame in his cloak. Though she was early on, he could feel the small swell of her belly against him, where she was pregnant with their second child.

She gazed up at him, smiling at him with all the adoration she felt for him, and he smiled back a smile that was dazzling enough to take her breath away. "I love you."

"And I you, my queen."

They kissed then, their lips meeting softly and knowingly. Everything was perfect in their lives, in fact it couldn't have been better. But still, this to them was just the beginning. They had long lives ahead of them, and many things to share with their children. Their kingdom had the brightest of futures with the Uchiha line growing strong, never would it be cursed again. Never would Sasuke allow everything to be taken from him, and never again would he let the darkness consume him, not as long as he had his light.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well, this is it... It's a bittersweet feeling for me to have finished this fic.**

 **I'd like to say a special thanks to everyone who took the time to review this story, and also for everyone who followed it until the end. It means a lot to me!**

 **Thanks to all my silent readers too, you're not forgotten!**

 **I hope that you all have enjoyed The Bridge Between Time as much as I have. Once again, thanks for all of your support!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-TyyTyy**


End file.
